Eomma,Bogoshippeoyo
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP!] Kim Sehun,seorang anak dari Presiden Direktur ternama di Korea Selatan yang sangat menginginkan seorang ibu. Akankah sang ayah,Kim Joonmyeon,akan menuruti permintaannya dalam waktu singkat? -EXO- SULAY. Slight: HunHan . GS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle: Eomma,Bogoshippeoyo_**

 ** _Author: Yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member_**

 ** _Main pair: SULAY_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Family_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: GS,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

 ** _Flashback on_**

 ** _"kyung,kumohon jangan pergi. Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Suho menahan tangan Kyungsoo._**

 ** _"Ya kau urus saja! Sudah lah Suho,kita sudah cerai! Sehun berada dalam asuhanmu!" Kyungsoo membentak Suho dan menarik tangannya._**

 ** _"Tapi Sehun itu masih kecil! Dia juga butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu!" Amarah Suho sudah sampai ubun-ubun._**

 ** _"Yasudah! Cari istri baru! " Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah Suho dan menutup pintu rumah Suho dengan kuat._**

 ** _"Kyungsoo.." Airmata Suho terus keluar dari matanya._**

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Sehunnie,ayo bangun" Suho mengguncang pelan tangan mungil Sehun.

"Eugh..lima menit lagi,appa" Sehun mengganti posisi tidurnya.

"Kalau sehunnie bangun,appa belikan bubble tea yang banyak loh"

"Benalkah appa?appa tidak belbohongkan?" Sehun langsung bangun dan menatap Suho dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benar sayang. Ayo bangun" Suho tersenyum lalu menggendong Sehun.

"Telimakathih Appa! Appa yang telbaik" Sehun mencium pipi Suho.

SKIP

Suho harus membawa Sehun ke kantornya. Karena dia belum mencari pengasuh khusus untuk Sehun.

"Appa..kenapa thehunnie thelalu ke tempat appa bekelja? Thehunnie haluth belkelja juga ya?" Tanya Sehun polos. Suho terkekeh.

"Tidak Sehunnie.. Sehun hanya ikut appa saja. Sehunnie mau sendirian dirumah?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak mau appa" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Suho tersenyum. Walaupun sudah ada pembantu dirumah Suho,Suho yang tetap mengurus Sehun. Kecuali memasak tentunya. Suho tidak pandai memasak sama sekali.

"Nah,sehunnie duduk disini ya. Appa ingin mengerjakan sesuatu dulu" Suho mendudukkan Sehun di sampingnya. Sehun duduk dikursi itu dengan tenang.

'Eomma thehun dimana ya?kemana eomma?kenapa thehun cuma punya appa?' Batin Sehun bertanya-tanya. Sehun berniat menanyakan hal itu dengan appanya. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya,karena melihat appanya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

'Mungkin appa thedang thibuk. Thehun tidak boleh mengganggu' batin Sehun lagi.

"Lebih baik Thehun kelual saja" gumam Sehun lalu keluar dari ruangan Suho dengan hati-hati.

-xoxo-

Yixing berjalan dengan cepat kearah lift. Matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang bocah berkulit putih yang baru keluar dari ruangan presdir.

"Loh,itu siapa ya?" Gumam Yixing. Yixing kemudian berjalan kearah anak itu.

"Mau kemana,sayang?"Tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum lembut. Yixing berjongkok agar badan mereka sejajar.

"Thehun tidak tahu,ahjumma" jawab bocah itu -Sehun.

"Mau ikut ahjumma tidak? Kita jalan-jalan" ucap Yixing. Sehun tersenyum riang.

"Thehun mauu" ucap Sehun semangat. Yixing terkekeh sambil mengacak pelan rambut hitam Sehun.

"Namamu siapa? Tehun?" Tanya Yixing sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Bukan Tehun tapi Thehun" jawab Sehun.

"Apa bedanya Tehun dengan Tehun" ucap Yixing bingung. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Ish,Thehunnnn" ucap Sehun kesal.

"O-oh..kau cadel ya?hehe,maaf. Aku tak tahu" ucap Yixing sambil menyengir. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan marah,Sehunnie. Nanti aku belikan es krim loh" ucap Yixing. Sehun menatap Yixing dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benalkah ahjumma?" Tanya Sehun. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kata appa,kalau Thehun dibeli apapun oleh olang lain halus mengucapkan thelimakathih" ucap Sehun dengan bahasa cadelnya yang khas. Yixing menyerngitkan alisnya.

'Siapa appa Sehun?' Batin Yixing.

"Anak pintar.." Puji Yixing

"Appa Hunnie namanya siapa?" Tanya Yixing lembut.

"Thuho appa" jawab Sehun riang. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Presdir Kim?!" Gumam Yixing tak percaya.

" Iya. Tapi..Thehun helan. Kenapa Thehun tak punya eomma" ucap Sehun sedih.

'Bahkan aku tak tahu Presdir Kim sudah punya anak' batin Yixing lagi.

"Ah..jangan sedih Sehunnie" ucap Yixing lalu menggendong Sehun.

"Thehun mau punya eomma" ucap Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yixing. Yixing menatap iba Sehun.

"Suatu saat pasti Hunnie akan mendapatkan eomma" hibur Yixing.

"Thehun mau eomma thepelti ahjumma thaja" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Ohya,nama ahjumma thiapa? Thehun belum tahu"

"Namaku Yixing,Hunnie"

"Yicing? Yicing ahjumma? Wah,nama yang baguth" ucap Sehun polos. Yixing mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"Nah, umur Sehunnie berapa?" Tanya Yixing. Sehun menghitung dengan jari mungilnya. Sehun kemudian menunjukkan keempat jarinya. Yixing membulatkan bibirnya.

"Yicing ahjumma,kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kita akan beli eskrim. Hunnie mau kan?" Tanya Yixing. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Mau thekali ahjumma. Thehun thudah lama tidak makan eth klim. Appa thelalu malah kalau thehun makan eth klim" ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Wah,kasian sekali Hunnie" goda Yixing. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu tempat eth klim" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim.

"Kok Sehunnie tahu itu tempat es krim?" Tanya Yixing sambil berjalan mendekati kedai es krim itu.

"Thehun kan thuka liat tempat jual eth klim kalau jalan-jalan dengan appa" ucap Sehun.

'Presdir Kim rajin juga rupanya' ucap Yixing dalam hati.

"Oo.. Sehunnie suka es krim rasa apa?" Tanya Yixing.

"Themuanya Thehun thuka" ucap Sehun dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli es krim yang banyak!" Ucap Yixing semangat.

"Ayo!"

-xoxo-

"Iya,terimakasih" ucap Suho sambil menjabat tangan kerabat kerjanya. Suho lalu melihat kearah kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Sehun.

"Loh? Sehun mana?" Ucap Suho. Suho langsung panik. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangannya dan mencari Sehun.

"Tiffany-ah,apakah kau melihat Sehun?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa,Presdir?" Tanya Tiffany.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih" ucap Suho lalu berlari mencari Sehun lagi.

-xoxo-

"Bagaimana rasanya,Hunnie?" Tanya Yixing sambil memakan es krim nya.

"Enak thekali,ahjumma! Ahjumma haluth coba yang punya Thehun!" Ucap Sehun riang sambil menyuapkan sesendok es krim nya kepada Yixing. Yixing membuka mulutnya dan mencoba es krim Sehun.

"Enak! Nah,Hunnie coba yang punya ahjumma ya. Aaa.." Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"SEHUN!" Panggil Suho sambil berhenti berlari. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Appa?" Gumam Sehun. Suho lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Yixing yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Yixing?" Ucap Suho.

"Appa,appa.. Ini,appa halus mencoba eth klim punya Thehun. Yicing ahjumma yang membelikkannya untuk Thehun" ucap Sehun sambil menarik kemeja Suho. Yixing tersenyum canggung kepada Suho. Suho menarik tangan Sehun agar mendekat kepadanya.

"Yixing,apa yang kau lakukan kepada anakku?!" Tanya Suho sedikit membentak.

"A-aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan,Presdir Kim" jawab Yixing takut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku sudah mencari dia keliling kantor. Ternyata kau yg membawanya kesini!" Ucap Suho marah. Yixing makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Appa..jangan malahi Yicing ahjumma" ucap Sehun. Tangan mungilnya terus menarik kemeja Suho.

"Diam!" Bentak Suho. Sehun terdiam. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"P-presdir Kim..m-maafkan aku" ucap Yixing. Ia tak berani menatap Suho.

"Aku merasa kasian melihat Sehun berjalan sendiri. Aku takut nanti dia diculik atau diapa-apakan oleh orang lain. Lagi pula aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau sudah punya anak dan dia adalah anakmu"ucap Yixing panjang lebar. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah.."

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi hal ini" ucap Suho lalu menggendong Sehun.

"Terimakasih untuk es krim ini. Dan..maafkan aku,kalau tadi aku memarahimu" ucap Suho.

"A-ah..tidak usah berterimakasih dan minta maaf. Ini semua juga salahku"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku yang harus berterimakasih dan minta maaf kepadamu.. Berhubung ini sudah masuk makan siang,ayo kita makan bersama" ucap Suho lalu menarik tangan Yixing.

"T-tapi..."

-xoxo-

"Appa,Thehun mau makan kue cokelat" ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah sayang. Kau mau makan apa,Xing?" Tanya Suho.

"E-eum,terserah saja,Presdir Kim" jawab Yixing sopan.

"Panggil saja Suho,Xing" ucap Suho.

"Tapi.." Suho memplototi Yixing.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Yixing. Suho kemudian memanggil pelayan lalu memesankan makanannya.

"Appa.." Panggil Sehun.

"Iya,sayang?" Ucap Suho lembut. Hati Yixing bergetar.

"Thehun mau punya eomma" ucap Sehun dengan wajah melas. Suho membelalakkan matanya.

"E-eomma?"

"Iya, Thehun mau punya eomma!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Yixing terkekeh pelan melihat Sehun yang terlihat lucu.

"Tapi kan.." Ucap Suho. Suho menatap Yixing, Yixing menatap Suho bingung.

"Ah,tapikan.. Aish! Baiklah. Akan appa pikir-pikir dulu" ucap Suho.

"Thehun mau thekalang!" Ucap Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hustt..Sehunnie tidak boleh memaksa Appa. Kalau sudah waktunya,Hunnie pasti mendapatkan eomma" ucap Yixing lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sehun. Suho merasakan hatinya bergetar.

"Iya kan,Suho?" Lanjut Yixing sambil bertanya kepada Suho. Tatapan Yixing seolah menyuruh Suho mengiyakan ucapannya.

"A-a..iya" jawab Suho. Sehun memasang wajah sedih.

"Tapi kan..Thehun mau melathakan bagaimana ratha nya punya eomma" ucap Sehun. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Duhh.." Gumam Yixing.

"Sehunnie kan sudah punya appa. Appa Hunnie juga kan perhatian denganmu,sayang" ucap Yixing lalu memeluk Sehun. Yixing mengusap pelan punggung Sehun.

"Sehunnie mengerti kan?" Tanya Yixing sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Suho tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Yixing.

"Ini pesanannya,tuan. Selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan sambil menaruh makanan pesanan Suho. Suho mengangguk.

"Nah,ini kue cokelat punya Sehunnie" ucap Yixing sambil mengambil kue cokelat itu.

"wah..Yicing ahjumma,thuap Thehun dong" ucap Sehun.

"Tidak boleh,Sehun. Yixing juga mau makan. Sehun makan sendiri saja ya" ucap Suho. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Appa jahat! Thehunnie kan mau dithuap thama Yicing ahjumma!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Suho mengembuskan nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo,ahjumma suap" ucap Yixing lalu memotong kue cokelat itu.

"Buka mulutmu,Sehunnie.." Ucap Yixing. Sehun membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan sesendok kue itu.

"Enak thekali,ahjumma. Hm..Thehunnie makan thendili thaja. Bial ahjumma makan dulu" ucap Sehun lalu mengambil sendok yang dipegang Yixing. Yixing tersenyum. Suho ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun. Yixing kemudian menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Presdir.. Eh,maaf. Maksudku,Suho-ssi. Apakah tidak terlalu banyak?" Tanya Yixing. Suho menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Hm.. Banyak sekali kah?" Suho malah balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya iya. Tapi,tak apa. Selamat makan" ucap Yixing lalu mengambil piring yang berisi tteokbokki. Suho menatap Yixing lama. Yixing memakan tteokbokki itu dengan lahap. Suho meraih tissue lalu mengelapnya kesekitar bibir Yixing.

"Pelan-pelan,Xing" ucap Suho sambil terkekeh pelan. Pipi Yixing sontak memerah. Sehun melihat Suho dan Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Yicing ahjumma thepelti eomma Thehun thaja" celetuk Sehun. Yixing dan Suho membulatkan matanya.

"Ah..t-tidak kok" ucap Yixing malu.

"Sehunnie,tidak mau makan spaghetti ini?" Tanya Suho mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Thehun kan mathih makan kue. Appa makan thaja thendili. Atau,makan beldua thaja dengan Yicing ahjumma"goda Sehun. Pipi Suho memerah.

"Aish kau ini" ucap Suho lalu memakan spaghetti itu. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

-xoxo-

"Terimakasih,Suho-ssi. Maaf sudah merepotkan mu" ucap Yixing sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan bekerja kembali" ucap Suho. Yixing mengangguk lalu berniat pergi dari hadapan Suho dan Sehun. Sehun menahan tangan Yixing.

"Yicing ahjumma mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yixing ahjumma mau bekerja,Hunnie. Sehunnie disini ya,bye" ucap Yixing lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Ahjumma,jangan tinggalkan Thehun dong.." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah melas.

"Yixing ahjumma mau bekerja,Sehun. Sudah,Sehun duduk di bangku dekat appa saja" ucap Suho lalu memberi kode agar Yixing pergi dari hadapannya. Yixing mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Yicing ahjumaaaa..." Panggil Sehun sambil menatap Yixing yang sudah pergi. Tangis Sehun pecah.

"Appa jahat! Thehun kan thayang dengan Yicing ahjumma. Kenapa appa thuluh dia pelgi?!" Tanya Sehun sambil menangis. Suho memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar ya,sayang. Yixing ahjumma mau bekerja. Sehun tidak boleh mengganggu. Sehun mau Yixing ahjumma Appa pecat?" Tanya Suho. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan appa lebih jahat lagi kalau appa memecat Yicing ahjumma!" Tangis Sehun makin kencang.

"Husstt.. Iya-iya,appa tidak akan memecat Yixing ahjumma. Sudah,Sehun jangan menangis lagi ya?" Ucap Suho. Tangis Sehun mereda.

"Appa beljanji?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji.." Ucap Suho lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sehun.

"Appa yang telbaik!" Ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Suho

-xoxo-

Suho menggendong Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas. Suho berjalan kearah tempat parkir dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia menududukkan tubuh Sehun di bangku mobil. Suho tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat polos saat tidur.

"Appa menyayangimu,Hun" gumam Suho sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sehun. Suho kemudian duduk dibangku pengemudi.

.

.

"Ugh..dingin sekalii" gumam Yixing sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Aku menyesal memakai rok pendek ini"lanjutnya. Yixing terus berjalan di trotoar. Yixing melihat kearah jalan yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"Ini sudah jam berapa,eoh? Sepi sekali"

CIITT..

Sebuah mobil mengerem disamping Yixing. Yixing otomatis terkejut. Sang pengendara mobil itu menurunkan jendela mobilnya. Yixing terkejut lagi saat melihat ternyata itu adalah Suho.

"Kau tak takut jalan malam-malam sendirian,eoh?" Tanya Suho tanpa melihat kearah Yixing.

"A-aku.."

"Masuk" ucap Suho. Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku? Masuk? Kemobilmu?" Tanya Yixing tak percaya. Suho memutar bola matanya.

"Iya,Yixing" jawab Suho.

"T-tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok,lagipula bentar lagi sam-"

"Masuk!" Suho memotong ucapan Yixing. Yixing kaget.

"B-baiklah" Yixing lalu membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Loh?Sehun?" Gumam Yixing namun masih dapat didengar oleh Suho.

"Iya,dia sudah tidur" ucap Suho.

"Aku dibelakang saja" ucap Yixing lalu berniat menutup pintu mobil tersebut.

"Kalau tidak keberatan,kau pangku saja Sehun" ucap Suho sambil menatap Yixing. Yixing langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu dan memangku Sehun lalu menutup kembali pintu mobil. Suho mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung.

"Hari ini aku sering merepotkanmu ya" ucap Yixing memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak kok" ucap Suho sambil membelokkan mobilnya kearah kanan.

"Eh..apartement ku belok kiri. Kenapa malah belok kanan?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku tahu.." Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"KALAU KAU TAHU KENAP-"

"Husstt.." Suho meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Yixing. Yixing terdiam.

"Kau mau Sehun terbangun dan menangis?" Tanya Suho.

"T-tidak,tentu saja" jawab Yixing. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus.."

"Lebih baik kau diam. Kau menginap dirumah ku saja. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam" ucap Suho.

"T-tapi kan..tadi masih bisa belok.." Ucap Yixing sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu. Atau akan aku berhenti kan mobil ini" ucap Suho.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yixing bingung.

"Agar bisa melumat bibirmu" jawab Suho lalu tersenyum miring. Kedua pipi Yixing langsung memerah. Suho melirik kearah Yixing. Ia terkekeh.

-xoxo-

Suho memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan diikuti oleh Yixing. Suho dan Yixing keluar dari mobil.

"Kau sudah capek menggendong Sehun? Sini" Suho mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Yixing. Yixing menatap takjub halaman rumah Suho yang sangat luas.

"Halaman rumahmu luas sekali,bersih pula. Siapa yang membersihkannya?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengikuti Suho dari belakang.

"Orang lah,Xing" jawab Suho. Yixing mendengus.

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Suho terkekeh.

"Ayo masuk" ucap Suho. Yixing memasuki rumah Suho.

"Rumahmu seperti istana" ucap Yixing.

"Kau banyak memujiku hari ini" celetuk Suho. Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

"T-tidak.."

"Haha" Suho tertawa pelan lalu membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sehun tidur sendiri?" Tanya Yixing tak percaya.

"Iya"jawab Suho singkat. Yixing berdecak.

"Jadi aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Kau mau dimana dan mau dengan siapa? Kalau mau sendiri tak apa. Kalau mau dengan Sehun juga tak apa.."

"Kalau mau denganku..boleh juga" ucap Suho lalu tersenyum mesum. Yixing meninju bahu Suho.

"Kau suka sekali menggoda ku,eoh?!" Ucap Yixing kesal. Suho tertawa.

"Jadi,kau mau tidur dengan siapa?" Tanya Suho.

"Dengan Sehun saja" ucap Yixing.

"Yah..ku kira denganku" goda Suho. Yixing memukul dada Suho.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Suho tertawa puas.

-xoxo-

Yixing duduk dikasur Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Kau tampan sekali,Hunnie. Seperti appa mu"gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Apa yang ku katakan,eoh?" Yixing menepuk pipinya. Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu berbaring.

"Tapikan aku belum mandi ya.." Ucap Yixing pelan. Ia keluar kamar.

"Duh,kamar Suho dimana lagi" gumam Yixing bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,eoh?" Yixing menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Suho bertelanjang dada. Hanya handuk kecil yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"A-aku..mau mandi,tapi tidak punya baju" ucap Yixing tanpa melihat kearah Suho.

"Yah..aku sudah selesai mandi" Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Kau sama sekali tak nyambung" ucap Yixing sedikit kesal.

"Loh? Bukankah kau mau mandi denganku kan?" Tanya Suho. Yixing merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kau benar-benar,ugh.."

"Haha,baiklah. Kau pakai bajuku saja" ucap Suho lalu masuk kekamarnya. Yixing mengikuti Suho dari belakang.

"Mana bajunya?" Tanya Yixing. Suho membuka lemarinya.

"Ini.." Suho menyerahkan kemeja nya yang berwarna baby blue.

"Terimakasih" ucap Yixing lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Hei.." Panggil Suho.

"Pakaian dalammu bagaimana?" Tanya Suho. Yixing mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memutar badannya.

"Ya! Kau mesum sekali eoh!" Teriak Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya merah padam. Lagi-lagi Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

-xoxo-

"Kenapa aku bisa menemukan presdir mesum macam dia" gumam Yixing lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

SKIP

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia membuka tasnya.

"Untung selalu aku bawa pakaian dalam ditas" gumam Yixing. Yixing kemudian memakai pakaiannya.

"Kemeja ini besar sekali" gumam Yixing. Setelah memakai baju,Yixing membaringkan badannya dikasur dan terlelap.

-xoxo-

Yixing membuka matanya dan menguap lebar. Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang masih tertidur.

Yixing tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun. Ia berjalan kearah kamar Suho. Yixing membuka pintu kamar Suho.

"Suho-ssi,bangun.." Ucap Yixing lalu mengguncang tangan Suho.

"Eunghh.." Suho malah memeluk bantal gulingnya. Yixing memijat pelipisnya.

"Bangun,Suho-"

Ucapan Yixing terpotong karena Suho menarik tangannya. Otomatis Yixing menindih Suho.

"H-hei,apa-apaan kau ini" ucap Yixing kesal.

"Kau berisik sekali,eoh?" Bisik Suho ditelinga Yixing. Yixing berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Tetapi,Suho mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"S-suho-ssi,lepaskan.." Ucap Yixing susah payah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai embel-embel ssi,hm?" Tanya Suho sambil berbisik. Yixing merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak" ucap Yixing.

"Teriak saja sepuas hatimu. Kamarku kedap suara" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum miring. Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Suho mengganti posisinya. Sekarang Suho yang menindih Yixing. Yixing meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"K-kau mau apa hah?!" Tanya Yixing galak. Suho tidak menjawab. Ia menatap lekat Yixing.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Yixing memukul-mukul dada Suho.

"Diam atau kau akan kuperkosa" ucap Suho. Yixing langsung bungkam. Suho mendekat kan bibirnya kearah bibir Yixing. Dekat... Makin dekat.. Sedikit lagi...

"APPA! THELAMAT PAGI!" Tiba-tiba Sehun langsung muncul dari arah pintu kamar Suho. Suho dan Yixing kaget. Sehun menatap Suho dan Yixing yang masih bertindihan dengan tatapan polos. Suho buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya.

"Appa thedang apa? Itu thiap-"

"YICING AHJUMMA?" Teriak Sehun lalu berlari kearah Yixing yang masih terbaring dikasur Suho. Yixing langsung duduk.

"Yicing ahjumma.. Thehun kangen thama ahjumma" ucap Sehun. Ia memeluk Yixing erat.

"Aku juga kangen sama Sehunnie" ucap Yixing sambil membalas pelukan Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ohya,appa..ahjumma.." Sehun menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tadi kalian thedang apa? Kok appa ada diatath Yicing ahjumma? Kan appa belat. Pathhi Yicing ahjumma kebelatan" ucap Sehun polos. Suho maupun Yixing terdiam.

"Kenapa Yicing ahjumma memakai baju appa? Duh..kok Thehun jadi penathalan ya" lanjut Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah,Thehun tahu!" Teriak Sehun. Suho dan Yixing was-was.

"Appa dan Yicing ahjumma tadi ciuman ya? Kalau appa thudah ciuman dengan Yicing ahjumma,belalti Yicing ahjumma adalah eomma Thehun!" Ucap Sehun riang. Yixing menepuk dahinya.

"Ajaran sesat darimana itu?" Tanya Yixing frustasi.

"Eum..belciuman kan belalti cinta" ucap Sehun polos.

"Dengar ya.. Tadi appa cuma lagi bermain dengan Yixing ahjumma. Bukan berciuman"

'Hampir berciuman sih' lanjut Suho dalam hati.

"Yah..jadi,Yicing ahjumma tidak jadi menjadi eomma Thehun?" Tanya Sehun sedih.

"Aku kan tetap menjadi ahjumma mu" ucap Yixing sambil mengelus pipi putih Sehun.

"Telthelah!" Ucap Sehun lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Thehun mau mandi thaja!" Ucap Sehun kesal lalu pergi dari kamar Suho. Suho memijat kepalanya.

"Anak itu.." Gumam Suho. Suho menatap Yixing yang masih duduk dikasurnya. Kemejanya yang kebesaran ditubuh Yixing justru membuat hormonnya memuncak. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Y-yixing,kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Suho. Yixing turun dari kasur Suho dan membuka tirai jendelanya.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang sudah mandi?" Tanya Yixing.

"Jauh dari kata iya" jawab Suho lalu berbaring dikasurnya.

"Ayo kita berbaring dulu" ajak Suho sambil menepuk kasurnya.

"Kita? Aku dan kamu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Iya.." Jawab Suho sambil mengguling-gulingkan badannya.

"Ini sudah siang,Presdir Kim yang terhormat" ucap Yixing sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Masih pagi kok" ucap Suho sambil membuka baju nya.

"H-hei,apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Yixing panik.

"Aku merasa gerah" ucap Suho sambil mengipas tubuhnya. Yixing menelan salivanya saat melihat perut Suho yang terbentuk.

"Abs ku keren sekali,eoh?" Tanya Suho. Yixing buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya memerah. Suho tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah,aku mandi dulu" ucap Yixing lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar Suho.

"Eits,tunggu dulu. Mau pakai baju apa kamu?" Tanya Suho. Yixing mendesah frustasi.

"Ya pakai baju mu lah" jawab Yixing kesal.

"Suka sekali pakai baju besar" ucap Suho. Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

"Salahkan baju mu yang besar-besar! Dan..daripada aku memakai baju yang ketat" ucap Yixing. Suho tertawa renyah.

"Pakai baju ketat saja. Biar badanmu lebih-"

"APA?!" Potong Yixing galak.

"Aish! Kau annoying sekali" ucap Yixing sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Suho menatap Yixing dari atas sampai bawah.

"Coba kau angkat kemeja itu sedikit" ucap Suho. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengangkat kemejanya sedikit.

"Syukurlah pakai hotpans. Kukira tak pakai celana" ucap Suho santai. Perempatan muncul didahi Yixing.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Demi tuhan! Kau adalah presdir yang paling mesum dari seluruh presdir mesum yang pernah kutemui!" Ucap Yixing sangat kesal.

"Hahaha,kau lucu sekali kalau marah" Suho tertawa keras.

"Berhenti tertawa,bodoh!" Yixing menekuk wajahnya.

"Haha,baiklah..." Suho menghentikan tawanya.

"By the way,ini hari apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Minggu" jawab Yixing singkat.

"Aku mandi dulu,ah. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Suho sambil tersenyum miring. Yixing mengepalkan tangannya.

"MESUM!" Teriak Yixing sekuat mungkin lalu keluar dari kamar Suho. Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

-xoxo-

"Sudah selesai mandinya?" Tanya Yixing .

"Thudah dong" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Wah,Sehunnie tampan sekali ya" ucap Yixing sambil menyisir rambut Sehun.

"Iya dong. Thehun kan tampan thepelti Thuho appa" ucap Sehun . Yixing tertawa renyah.

"Yicing ahjumma thudah mandi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Belum. Aku mandi dulu ya. Hunnie keluar sana. Susul Appa di kamarnya" ucap Yixing lalu mengambil handuknya.

"Yicing ahjumma thepelti eomma Thehun" ucap Sehun lalu berlari keluar kamar. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

-xoxo-

"Appa! Thudah thelethai belum thih?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi di kamar Suho.

"Sabar dong. Appa belum selesai" ucap Suho dari dalam kamar mandi. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Appa lama thekali" ucap Sehun kesal. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Yehet! Appa thudah thelethai" ucap Sehun riang. Suho tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Appa.. Kenapa pelut appa kotak-kotak thepelti ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil meraba abs Suho. Suho tertawa.

"Karena appa tampan" jawab Suho asal-asalan lalu memakai bajunya dengan cepat.

"Belalti nanti Thehun akan punya pelut thepelti itu? Thehun kan tampan" ucap Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Anak appa adalah yang terbaik" ucap Suho lalu menggendong Sehun.

"Appa..Thehun lapal" ucap Sehun manja.

"Ayo sarapan,sayang" Suho memutar tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya. Sehun tertawa senang.

"Appa,Yicing ahjumma tadi mathih mandi. Ayo ke kamal Thehun" ucap Sehun. Suho berjalan kearah kamar Sehun.

"Tuhkan,Yicing ahjumma belum thelethai" ucap Sehun lagi. Suho berjalan hati-hati kedekat kamar mandi dikamar Sehun.

"Sepertinya dia sebentar lagi selesai" bisik Suho. Sehun terkikik. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"DOR!" Suho dan Sehun mengejutkan Yixing.

"Eh copot!" Yixing mengelus dadanya.

"Aish! Kalian mengejutkanku" ucap Yixing sedikit kesal. Suho dan Sehun tertawa puas.

"Wah,Yicing ahjumma thekthi thekali" celetuk Sehun. Pipi Yixing memerah. Suho tertawa lagi.

"Sudah! Keluar sana" ucap Yixing sambil mendorong Suho. Suho dan Sehun terkikik lalu keluar.

"Mereka berdua tak ada bedanya" gumam Yixing.

-xoxo-

Yixing keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Nah selesai juga" ucap Suho. Yixing meloncat kaget.

"Ayo thalapan" ajak Sehun kepada Suho dan Yixing.

"Ayo,sayang" ucap Suho lalu menarik tangan Yixing.

SKIP

Setelah sarapan, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang tv.

"Appa.. Thehun bothan" ucap Sehun manja.

"Yicing ahjumma.. Thehun bothan thekaliii" Sehun duduk dipangkuan Yixing. Yixing tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Yicing ahjumma, Thehun mau lihat ahjumma dengan Appa ciuman dong" ucap Sehun polos. Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Suho senyum-senyum.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 ** _Next/delete?_**

 ** _Reriew ya ;*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_. ©yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Tittle: Eomma,Bogoshippeoyo_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member_**

 ** _Main pair: SULAY_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Family_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: GS,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** __**

* * *

"Mau kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah semelas mungkin. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah,akan appa tunjukkan kepadamu" ucap Suho lalu menarik tengkuk Yixing.

"H-hei.."

"Cepatlah appa.." Ucap Sehun. Suho mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yixing dan..

CHU~

Yixing memejamkan matanya erat saat bibir Suho mengecup bibirnya lembut. Sehun bertepuk tangan.

"Yehet! Yicing ahjumma sudah menjadi eomma Thehun" Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Yixing membuka matanya.

"Apa? Kan cuma.." Yixing tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Appa.. Thehun mau adik ya" pinta Sehun. Suho maupun Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

"A-adik?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Iya,Appa" ucap Sehun. Yixing memijat pelipisnya.

'Kenapa aku bisa terlibat dengan kisah seperti ini sih..' batin Yixing.

"Mau adik? Buatnya gimana? Eomma mu kan belum ada" ucap Suho.

"Kan thudah ada Yicing eomma" jawab Sehun enteng.

"Yixing eomma? Aku bukan eomma mu,Hunnie" ucap Yixing.

"Aku bahkan belum menikah dengan appa mu" lanjutnya.

"Kalau mau jadi eomma Thehun haluth menikah dengan appa dulu ya?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"Y-ya..memang seperti itu" jawab Yixing ragu dan was-was.

"Yathudah,Thuho appa menikah thaja dengan Yicing eomma" ucap Sehun.

"Tapikan..duh,Sehun..kau tak boleh seperti ini ya. Kasian Yixing ahjumma,dia pasti belum siap menikah" ucap Suho sambil mengelus rambut hitam anaknya.

"Thehun mau eomma! Thehun mau adik! Thehun mau tahu latha nya punya eomma dan adik!" Sehun menangis.

"I-iya,nanti akan Appa usahakan,sayang" ucap Suho sambil menenangkan Sehun.

"Tidak mau!" Tangis Sehun makin kencang.

"Sehunnie.." Panggil Yixing. Sehun menoleh kearah Yixing.

"Hunnie tahu tidak? Dulu aku sangat suka bermain piano. Aku meminta dibelikan piano oleh ibuku. Tetapi.. Ibuku tak membolehkannya karena ekonomi keluargaku yang kurang" Yixing menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku terus berusaha dan berdoa. Dan kau tahu? Dengan usaha yg keras dan doa,aku berhasil mendapatkan sebuah piano" Sehun menatap Yixing dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Yicing eomma thangat hebat!" Puji Sehun. Yixing tersenyum.

"Mangkanya,Sehunnie harus sabar dan rajin berdo'a" ucap Yixing lalu mengusap sisa-sisa airmata Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Thehun akan thabal dan lajin beldo'a" ucap Sehun. Suho tersenyum melihat anaknya.

-xoxo-

DDRRT..

Yixing buru-buru mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeobseo?"

'Halo,Xing? Aku Baekhyun!'

"Oh,halo,Byun. Aku merindukanmu" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

'Aku jugaa.. Aku dengar kau sudah dapat pekerjaan ya?'

"Iya. Ugh,kau tahu? Presdirnya sangat mesum!"

Yixing dapat mendengar Baekhyun tertawa disebrang sana.

'Hei,itu Presdir Kim kan? Kim Joonmyeon itu?'

"Iya,Byun".

'Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?' Pipi Yixing memerah.

"C-ceritanya panjang,Byun"

'Hufftt..yasudah. Aku mau kasih tahu kepadamu,kalau besok aku akan pulang ke Korea' Yixing membulatkan bibirnya.

"Kkk,baiklah. Pacar tiang bendera mu itu kau bawa?" Tanya Yixing sambil menekankan kata 'Pacar-tiang-benderamu'.

'Ya pasti,dong. Ah sudahlah,aku matikan ya? Pulsaku sekarat nih'

"Iya-"

TUT TUT TUT

Yixing mendengus kesal.

"Yicing eomma,ayo keluar. Kita beli makanan dan mainan balu untuk Thehun" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Yixing kaget.

"Kau ajak appa mu kan?" Tanya Yixing.

"Iya,tentu thaja"

"Appa nya mana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Mencariku?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba muncul diantara Sehun dan Yixing.

"T-tidak.." Jawab Yixing berusaha cuek.

"Jangan mengabaikanku,sayang" goda Suho sambil menoel dagu Yixing.

"Sayang gundulmu!" Ucap Yixing kesal. Suho tertawa.

"Appa thayang dengan Yicing eomma? Thehun juga" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum polos.

"Aku bukan eomma mu,Sehunnie sayang" ucap Yixing lalu mengelus rambut Sehun. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Teluth,eomma nya Thehun itu thiapa thih?!" Tanya Sehun kesal. Suho dan Yixing terkekeh.

-xoxo-

Suho mengantar Yixing ke apartementnya.

"Terimakasih,Suho" ucap Yixing setelah turun dari mobil Suho.

"Dan.. Bye Sehunnie. Jumpa lagi besok" Yixing melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun.

"Yicing eomma.." Panggil Sehun.

"Iya,sayang?"

"Eomma mau kemana? Itu lumah thiapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau masuk ke apartement ku,Hunnie" jawab Yixing.

"Besok Sehun akan ketemu lagi dengan Yixing eomm- eh Yixing ahjumma kok" ucap Suho sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Baiklah.." Suho mengacak rambut Sehun. Yixing tersenyum lalu masuk ke apartementnya.

-xoxo-

Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya. Yixing menduduki badannya di kasur. Ia meraba bajunya dan melihatnya.

"Loh? Kemeja Suho?!" Pekik Yixing. Yixing memijat pelipisnya.

Yixing kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Astaga..." Yixing mendapati pakaian kotor yang bertumpuk. Ia melongo melihat pakaian itu. Yixing bersender di dinding. Yixing kemudian menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah.." Yixing kemudian mencuci baju itu.

-xoxo-

"Appa.." Panggil Sehun kepada Suho yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Hm?"

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Appa! Kenapa thih appa tidak pelnah mengajak Thehun jalan-jalan lagi?!" Tanya Sehun kesal. Suho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Appa sedang sibuk,sayang" jawab Suho tanpa melihat kearah Sehun.

"Appa tidak thayang lagi ya thama Thehun?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Suho menoleh kearah Sehun. Ia tersenyum lalu memegang pundak Sehun.

"Dengar sayang.. Appa sangat menyayangimu" Suho mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun. Sehun memeluk Suho.

"Thehun kangen appa,Thehun kangen jalan-jalan thama appa" Suho membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan appa,sayang. Besok sore kita jalan-jalan,otte?" Sehun melepaskan pelukanya lalu menatap Suho dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benalkah appa?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Iya sayang. Appa akan ajak Yixing ahjumma juga"

"Yicing eomma,Appa.."

"Dia bukan eomma mu,sayang.." Sehun mendengus kesal. "Telthelah Appa. Thehun mau main mobil-mobilan,appa"

-xoxo-

"Hah.." Yixing menaruh se-baskom pakaian yang akan dijemur. Ia kemudian menjemur pakaian-pakaian itu.

"Setelah ini menyapu dan mengepel..huh,melelahkan" Yixing bergumam sambil mengelap keringatnya. Yixing mengambil sebuah kemeja milik Suho. Ia memerasnya pelan.

"Kemeja ini.." Yixing tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Suho. Sedetik kemudian,ia menepuk pipinya. "Apa yang kupikirkan,eoh?!" Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu melanjutkan acara menjemur pakaiannya.

SKIP

DDRRTT...

Secepat kilat Yixing mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo? Dengan siapa ya?"

'Halo,xing? Aku Suho'

Yixing merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"A-ada apa,Ho?" Yixing mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

'A-anu.. Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan bersama Sehun besok sore,mau tidak?'

Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"A-AKU?!" Pekiknya tertahan. Yixing dapat mendengar suara hembusan nafas dari sebrang sana.

'Iya,Yixing.. Mau tidak?'

"Boleh saja" ucap Yixing malu-malu.

'Haha,baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu besok,See ya!' Suho lalu memutuskan panggilan itu. Yixing meloncat-loncat tak jelas. Berlari-lari memutari meja makan dan melompati bangku kecilnya.

"Suho mengajakku jalan-jalann..." Gumam Yixing senang sambil menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Hei,apa yang aku lakukan,eoh? Seharusnya aku bersikap biasa saja" ucap Yixing kepada dirinya sendiri lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

-xoxo-

"Selamat pagi,presdir Kim" sapa Yixing saat memasuki ruangan Suho. Suho tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi,Yixing eomma" Yixing membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap Suho tajam. Suho tertawa renyah.

"Bercanda.." Yixing memutar bolamata nya lalu menaruh secangkir kopi di meja Suho.

"Wah,rajin sekali" ucap Suho lalu menyesap kopi itu. Yixing mendengus kesal.

"Heol,aku memang rajin. Dan,seharusnya kau berterimakasih dulu kek" Suho terkekeh pelan.

"Ya ya ya. Terimakasih,sayangku" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau annoying sekali,eoh!"

-xoxo-

Yixing keluar dari ruangan Suho dengan kesal. Ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Yixing!" Yixing melonjak kaget.

"Tiffany? Duh,kau mengagetkan ku" ucap Yixing sedikit kesal. Tiffany menyengir.

"Dengar-dengar..kau pacaran sama Suho sajangnim ya?" Tanya Tiffany. Yixing membulatkan matanya. Ia tertawa remeh.

"Aku pacaran dengan dia? Heol,sorry deh" ucap Yixing sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Halah,mengaku saja. Semua orang dikantor ini sudah tahu. Bahkan ada yang memotret foto kalian bersama Sehun saat makan bersama di cafe" ucap Tiffany. Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

"K-kau serius?" Tiffany menangguk.

"A-aku..tidak pacaran kok dengan Suho sajangnim" ucap Yixing gugup. Kenapa harus gugup disaat seperti ini sih,batin Yixing kesal sendiri.

"Kalau tidak pacaran,mungkin kalian sudah menikah kali,ya?"

"Aish,intinya aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Presdir Kim itu" ucap Yixing kesal. Tiffany menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudahlah,aku lelah" Yixing kemudian menarik Tiffany agar bekerja kembali.

-xoxo-

"Yixing!" Yixing menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Baekhyun?!" Pekik Yixing.

"Yixingggg..."Baekhyun berlari kearah Yixing.

"Baekhyun..."

GREP

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berpelukan. "Aku merindukanmuuu.." Ucap Yixing sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Haha,aku juga!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa pelan. Yixing ikut tertawa.

"Ehm,ngomong-ngomong..kau sudah pacaran dengan Presdir Kim itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak,sama sekali tidak" Yixing menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Ah terserah,ayo makan siang" ajak Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Yixing.

GREP

Tangan Yixing ditahan dari belakang. Yixing menoleh.

"Presdir Kim?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Suho berdehem.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo makan siang bersamaku" ucap Suho.

"Loh? Sehun mana?" Bukannya menjawab,Yixing malah bertanya. Suho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tadi dia ke- nah itu dia" ucap Suho sambil menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berlari kearah Yixing.

"Yicing eommaaaa..." Sehun meloncat kearah Yixing. Yixing tersenyum lalu menggendong Sehun.

"Thehun kangen.." Ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Yixing. Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"D-dia..memanggilmu eomma? Kau sudah menikah kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku,hah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yixing menatap Baekhyun tajam. Suho menahan tawanya.

"Jadi kau mau makan siang dengan ku atau dengan Presdir Kim mu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata 'Presdir Kim'. Yixing mendelik tak suka.

"Dengan Presdir Kim mungkin lebih baik" ucap Yixing lalu tersenyum,ah tepatnya menyeringai.

"Oh? Yasudah,aku makan bersama dobi ku tersayang saja" ucap Baekhyun lalu menelpon Chanyeol. Yixing mendengus.

.

.

Suho menarik tangan Yixing menuju tempat parkiran.

"Hei,kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Makan siang lah" jawab Suho singkat.

"Makan thiang dimana appa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ada deh" Suho menyerahkan Sehun ke Yixing. Yixing menggendong Sehun lalu masuk kemobil Suho. Yixing duduk dengan tenang sambil memangku Sehun. Ia melirik kearah Suho yang fokus menyetir.

'Suho tampan sekali ya' batin Yixing.

"Ada sesuatu diwajah ku,nona Zhang?" Tanya Joonmyeon tanpa melihat kearah Yixing. Yixing buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Suho tersenyum miring.

-xoxo-

Yixing membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil diikuti dengan Suho. Yixing menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan kedekat Suho.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Ayo masuk" ucap Suho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. Yixing mendengus.

"Appa,Thehun mau pipith" ucap Sehun kepada Suho.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Xing. Aku temankan Sehun ke toilet dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana,awas!" Ucap Suho lalu menggendong Sehun. Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya-iya"

Yixing berdiri didepan restoran besar tersebut sendirian. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya ketika udara dingin menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Beberapa menit kemudian,Yixing merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka akun instagramnya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat fotonya dan Suho serta Sehun yang diposting oleh seseorang.

"I'am a JoonXing Shipper" tulis orang itu dicaption nya. Yixing memijat pelipisnya. Yixing menahan emosi ketika melihat hastag yang membuatnya jengkel itu. Yixing terkejut ketika melihat likers foto itu.

"Astaga,banyak sekali" gumamnya. Ia kemudian melihat commentnya.

'Wah,Presdir Kim ternyata benar-benar pacaran dengan asisten barunya' comment seseorang.

'Keluarga kecil yang bahagia' Yixing membulatkan matanya lagi ketika membacanya. Ia mencibir seluruh comment dari foto itu.

"Melihat apa,eoh?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba. Yixing terlonjak kaget. Sehun terkikik ketika melihat Yixing yang terkaget.

"T-tidak apa-apa" ucap Yixing sambil membetulkan syalnya.

"Ah,pasti kau sudah kedinginan. Ayo masuk" ucap Suho lalu menarik tangan Yixing.

-xoxo-

"Silahkan pesan apapun yang kau mau" ucap Suho.

"Tidak usah. Samakan dengan mu saja" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. Suho membalas senyumam Yixing.

"Sehun mau makan apa?" Tanya Suho lembut. Sehun mengetukkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya. Seolah berpikir.

"Hm..Thehun mau makan eth klim,appa" ucap Sehun.

"Selain es krim? Sehun harus makan makanan juga"

"Thehun mau makan kue keju dan pizza keju,appa" Suho menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa rasa keju semua?" Tanya Suho heran.

"Thehun thekalang thuka makan keju,appa" ucap Sehun kalem. Yixing tertawa renyah. Sehun menoleh kearah Yixing. Ia ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ya ya ya,terserahmu" ucap Suho malas lalu memesankan pesanannya.

SKIP

Suho,Sehun dan Yixing memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Ehm" Yixing berdehem lalu meminum Lemon Tea nya. Suho sedikit melirik kearah Yixing.

"Apa?" Tanya Yixing.

"Tidak.." Yixing mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Yicing eomma,mau coba eth klim Thehun tidak?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan semangkok es krim strawberrynya.

"Bolehkah?" Sehun menanggukkan kepalanya. Yixing tersenyum lalu mencoba sedikit es krim itu.

"Enak. Tapi,dingin-dingin kok makan es krim?" Ucap Yixing sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hehe,Thehun kangen thama eth klim" ucap Sehun polos. Yixing mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"Baiklah,makanlah kue dan pizza mu itu" ucap Yixing. Sehun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

-xoxo-

"Ugh..Thehun thudah kenyang,appa.." Sehun mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Bagus dong" ucap Suho lalu mengacak pelan rambut Sehun. Suho melihat kearah Yixing yang sedang membenarkan rambutnya. Yixing mengikat rambut coklatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ehm,aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya" ucap Yixing lalu berdiri. Baru saja selangkah berjalan,ia langsung membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Toilet dimana ya?"

-xoxo-

Suho,Yixing dan Sehun kembali lagi kekantor.

"Terimakasih,Suho. Ohya,jangan lupa besok ada rapat" ucap Yixing. Suho tersenyum.

"Ya,tak masalah. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan ku" Yixing membalas senyuman Suho sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Ia kemudian pergi dari hadapan Suho.

.

.

Yixing berjalan kearah ruangan Suho. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu berniat mengetuk pintu itu.

"Cie yang pengen ketemuan sama suaminya" ucap Hyorin sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Yixing. Yixing menatap Hyorin sebal.

"Hm,mungkin dia kangen dengan suaminya.." Lanjut Bora lalu tertawa kecil. Yixing mendengus kesal.

"Kalian menyebalkan sekali!" Ucap Yixing kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

CKLEK..

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Yixing,Hyorin maupun Bora terkejut.

"Ada apa kalian berisik didepan ruanganku,hm?" Tanya Suho sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Itu tuh,istrimu kangen" celetuk Hyorin sambil menahan tawanya. Suho mengerutkan dahinya. Sedangkan Yixing? Ia berusaha keras menghilangkan rona dipipinya.

"Istriku?" Tanya Suho tak paham. Hyorin memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Ini loh" ucap Hyorin sambil menarik Yixing dan mendorongnya ke Suho. Suho dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Yixing agar tidak terjatuh. Hyorin dan Bora tertawa. Bora mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret Yixing dan Suho. Ia kemudian mem-posting foto itu ke instagram.

"JoonXing moment,AAAAH! *scream*" tulis Bora di captionnya

.

.

"S-suho,m-maafkan aku" ucap Yixing terbata-bata. Suho menghela nafas berat.

"Sudahlah,Yi. Aku tidak marah kepadamu kok" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Yixing. Yixing tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam 'syukurlah'.

Yap,Suho dan Yixing sedang duduk berdua dibangku taman didekat kantor. Suho mengela nafasnya berat lagi. Yixing menatap Suho heran.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Yixing. Suho menengok kearah Yixing.

"Hm..kau tahu sendiri kan?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yixing sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sehun loh" ucap Suho gemas. Yixing membulatkan bibirnya.

"Iya tahu. Dia anakmu kan" ucap Yixing dengan wajah polos. Suho memijat pelipisnya. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" Tanya Yixing sebal.

"Polos dan bego beda tipis ya" ucap Suho tanpa melihat kearah Yixing. Perempatan muncul didahi Yixing.

"APA MAKSUD-"

"Si Sehun minta eomma dan adik terus,Xing" Suho memotong ucapan Yixing. Yixing bungkam.

"Ceritanya kamu mau curhat,nih?" Tanya Yixing sambil menahan senyumnya. Suho berdecak. "Iya,Xing.."

Yixing berdehem. "Kalau masalah itu sih.. Aku juga bingung" ucap Yixing tanpa melihat kearah Suho.

"Nah,sama" ucap Suho sedikit frustasi. Yixing menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Kamu sih,istrimu kemana emang?" Tanya Yixing.

"Kami sudah cerai,Xing" jawab Suho sedikit sedih. Yixing merasa bersalah.

"M-maaf,aku gak bermaksud-"

"Gapapa,Xing" potong Suho sambil tersenyum hangat. Yixing membalas senyuman Suho dengan senyuman manis. Yixing melihat kearah jam tangannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Ada apa,Xing?" Tanya Suho heran.

"Ini sudah jam 3,Ho!" Ucap Yixing heboh. Suho membulatkan matanya.

"Jam 3? Yaampun,aku lupa!" Suho menepuk dahinya keras.

"Sudahlah,tak ada waktu untuk menepuk dahi mulusmu itu. Sekarang,mana Sehun?" Tanya Yixing.

"Tadi sih diruanganku,dia tertidur" Yixing menepuk dahinya.

"Ah,cepat kita susul dia" ucap Yixing lalu menarik tangan Suho.

-xoxo-

"Hunnie.." Yixing mengguncang pelan tangan Sehun. Sehun menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Yicing eomma?" Yixing tersenyum.

"Hunnie mau jalan-jalan kan?ayo" ucap Yixing. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Mau thekali,kan thudah janji thama Appa. Loh,appa mana?" Tanya Sehun kepada Yixing yang sedang memakai maskernya.

"Sedang kekamar mandi,Hun" jawab Yixing. Yixing membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah masker berwarna merah dan bergambar Spider Man.

"Nah,ini untuk Sehunnie" ucap Yixing. Sehun tersenyum riang.

"Makathih Yicing eomma!" Sehun memeluk Yixing erat. Yixing tersenyum lalu memasangkan masker itu kepada Sehun.

"Wah,mathkel punya Yicing eomma baguth ya. Gambalnya Hello Kitty" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk masker yang digunakan oleh Yixing. Yixing tertawa pelan.

"Yang punya Sehun juga bagus. Gambarnya Spider Man" ucap Yixing. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Appa selesai. Eh? Kok maskeran semua?" Tanya Suho.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Ini,pakai maskernya" ucap Yixing sambil menyerahkan sebuah masker berwarna hitam kepada Suho.

"Wah,untukku nih?" Tanya Suho sambil memasangkan masker itu.

"Yaiyalah"

"Masih baru pula. Kkk~,beli dimana kamu?" Yixing memutar bolamata nya malas. Suho terkekeh lalu melihat kearah Sehun.

"Masker jagoan appa bagus sekali,eoh?" Ucap Suho sambil menyentil pelan pipi Sehun.

"Iya dong,Yicing eomma yang kathih" ucap Sehun senang.

"Ayo kita ucapkan terimakasih kepada Yixing" bisik Suho kepada Sehun. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Suho dan Sehun yang berbisik-bisik.

"Satu..dua.."

"Tiga"

"Terimakasih,Yixing eomma / Thelimakathih,Yicing eomma" ucap Suho dan Sehun berbarengan. Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Pipinya merona. "Sama-sama.." Jawab Yixing pelan. Suho dan Sehun terkekeh.

"Sudahlah,ayo jalan-jalan" ucap Suho lalu menarik tangan Yixing. Yixing menggandeng tangan Sehun.

-xoxo-

Suho mengajak Yixing dan Sehun ke Namsan Tower. Sehun terlihat sangat senang. Ia daritadi terus menarik tangan Yixing kesana kemari.

"Yicing eomma,ayo beli eth klim pithang" ajak Sehun sambil menarik mantel Yixing.

"Iya-iya.. Suho,ayo" Yixing menarik tangan Suho. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan kearah tempat es krim.

"Ahjuthi,Thehun pethan eth klim pithang ya" ucap Sehun yang ada digendongan Suho. Sang penjual es krim mengerutkan dahinya. Suho memutar bola mata nya.

"Maksudnya, pesan es krim pisang ya" ucap Suho. Penjual es krim itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ohya,mau berapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tiga"

"Baiklah.."

Beberapa menit kemudian,es krim itu pun sudah berada ditangan Suho.

"Ini es krim mu" ucap Suho lalu menyerahkan satu es krim untuk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Dan ini untukmu" Suho menyerahkan satu es krim lagi untuk Yixing.

"Ah,terimakasih" ucap Yixing lalu menerima es krim itu. Suho tersenyum. Yixing melihat kearah Sehun yang berniat membuka maskernya.

"Sini,biar aku yang bukakan. Ehm,Suho tolong pegang es krim ku" ucap Yixing. Suho mengambil es krim itu. Yixing lalu membukakan masker Sehun dengan perlahan. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dan memakan es krimnya dengan semangat. Yixing terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil es krimnya kembali.

"Ini benal-benal enak. Aku thuka thekali" ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat tinggi es krimnya. Suho maupun Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Jangan makan es krim terus tapi" ucap Suho lalu mengacak pelan rambut Sehun. Sehun terkikik lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sehun melirik kearah es krim Suho yang sama sekali belum disentuh.

"Appa.." Panggil Sehun.

"Ya sayang?"

"Appa tidak mau eth klimnya? Untuk Thehun thaja ya?" Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Apapun untukmu,dear" Suho memberikan es krimnya kepada Sehun. Yixing tersenyum.

"Thetelah ini,kita main ditaman ya,Appa" ucap Sehun sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Oke,sayang" Suho mencubit pipi Sehun pelan. Sehun dengan cepat menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Nah,thudah habith" Yixing tersenyum lalu mengambil tissue di tasnya. Ia lalu mengelap sekitar bibir Sehun yang bercelemotan(?) dengan es krim. Setelah benar-benar bersih,Yixing membuang tissue itu ke tempat sampah. Ia lalu mengambil topi kecil Sehun dan memasangkannya ke kepala Sehun.

"Yicing eomma..Thehun hauth" ucap Sehun. Yixing membuka tasnya dan mengambil botol minum.

"Ini minum" Sehun kemudian mengambil botol minum itu dan meminum airnya. Suho tersenyum melihat Yixing. Tapi...

"Yixing" panggil Suho pelan.

"Hm,ya?"

"Kau menyiapkan semuanya ditasmu?" Tanya Suho.

"I-iya.." Jawab Yixing malu-malu.

'Dia seperti ibu sungguhan' batin Suho.

"Terimakasih,Yi" ucap Suho. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Yixing.

"Thudah. Ayo kita ke taman" ucap Sehun lalu memberikan botol minumnya kepada Yixing.

"Iya,ayo" ucap Yixing lalu menaruh kembali botol air minum Sehun ditasnya.

-xoxo-

"Ayunkan lebih kuat,appa" jerit Sehun saat bermain ayunan bersama Suho. Suho tertawa lalu mendorong ayunan itu lagi. Yixing tertawa kecil. Yixing tak ikut bermain ayunan,ia hanya duduk dibangku dekat Suho dan Sehun bermain.

"Jangan kuat-kuat.." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Suho berhenti mendorong ayunan itu ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah kelelahan.

"Ugh..Thehun lelah thekali belmain ayunan belthama Appa.." Ucap Sehun lalu duduk didekat Yixing. Suho terkekeh lalu ikut duduk.

"Yicing eomma,Thehun hauth lagi" ucap Sehun. Yixing membuka tasnya.

"Duh,airnya sudah habis" ucap Yixing sambil memegang botol minum yang sudah kosong melompong. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah,biar Appa yang belikan air mineral. Kalian tunggu disini ya" ucap Suho lalu berdiri.

"Thiap Appa!" Ucap Sehun hormat. Yixing terkekeh pelan. Suho tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

..

Suho tersenyum lega ketika sudah membeli air mineral. Ia berjalan kembali. Suho tak tahu jika ada seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Alhasil,mereka bertabrakan dan yeoja itu terjatuh.

"Eh? Maaf,aku tidak sengaja" ucap Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya. Suho mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"K-kyungsoo?" Suho membelalakkan matanya. Kyungsoo -yeoja itu,ia ikut membelalakkan matanya. Ia segera menarik tangannya dan berlari.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" Suho berteriak kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari jauh dari hadapannya. Suho mendengus.

"Sialan" gumamnya.

-xoxo-

"Nah,ini airnya" ucap Suho lalu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum riang lalu mengambil botol itu. Ia berniat membuka tutup botol tersebut.

"Ugh,kelath thekali" ucap Sehun kesal. Suho terkekeh lalu membukakan tutup botol itu. Sehun dengan cepat mengambil botol itu dari tangan Suho dan meneguknya. Yixing tersenyum kecil lalu membuka tutup botol itu. Ia lalu meminum air tersebut.

"Jalan-jalan kali ini adalah jalan-jalan yang paling menyenangkan" ucap Sehun setelah menghabiskan sebotol air mineral itu.

"Ohya?"

"Iya,appa.."

"Pasti ada alasannya. Apa alasannya?" Tanya Suho.

"Kalena..jalan-jalan kali ini, Thehun bitha jalan-jalan dengan dua olang yang paling Thehun thayangi. Thehun bitha melathakan kathih thayang theolang ibu,walaupun Yicing eomma bukan ibu kandung Thehun" ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Suho menatap Sehun sendu. Yixing tersenyum.

"Thehun thangat bahagia. Thelimakathih Appa.. Thelimakathih Yicing eomma" ucap Sehun lalu memeluk erat Suho dan Yixing.

"Sama-sama,sayang / Sama-sama,Hunnie.." Ucap Suho dan Yixing berbarengan.

..

Yixing melihat kearah Sehun yang sudah tertidur dipelukan Suho.

"Sehun suka tidur ya?" Tanya Yixing. Suho terkekeh.

"Ya begitulah"

"Ohya,nama mantan istrimu itu siapa sih? Siapa tahu aku kenal" ucap Yixing .

"Kyungsoo. Ah,sudahlah. Aku tak mau mengingat dia lagi" ucap Suho sambil menatap langit yang sudah menggelap. Yixing tersenyum perlahan.

"Kau hebat" puji Yixing. Suho menengok kearah Yixing. Ia tertawa renyah.

"Maybe". Sedetik kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Yixing memainkan ujung bajunya. Suho yang daritadi menatap langit.

"Ho.." Panggil Yixing pelan.

"Ya?"

"Ayo pulang" ucap Yixing. Suho menatap Yixing.

"Ayo" ucapnya lalu berdiri

"Sini,biar aku yang gendong Sehun" ucap Yixing. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"No no no, kau pasti kelelahan. Aku tak mau terlalu merepotkanmu" Suho mengelus lembut punggung anaknya. Bibir Yixing maju 5 senti. Suho terkekeh.

"Aku jadi ingin mencium bibirmu lagi,Xing" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum mesum. Yixing membulatkan matanya. Ia mencubit pinggang Suho.

"Eh,duh aduh. Iya-iya jangan cubit-cubit,nanti Sehunnya jatoh loh" ucap Suho pura-pura serius. Yixing mendelik.

-xoxo-

Suho melirik kearah Yixing yang sudah tertidur. Ia menjadi tak tega membangunkan Yixing,padahal ia sudah sampai didepan apartement Yixing. Suho keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kau cantik sekali.." Gumam Suho sambil menatap wajah Yixing yang sedang tertidur pulas. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menggendong Yixing perlahan. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu apartement Yixing dan mencoba membukanya.

"Ha? Tidak dikunci? Aish,kau ceroboh sekali" gumam Suho. Ia masuk kedalam apartement itu dan mencari kamar Yixing.

"Nah ini dia" Suho kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Yixing. Ia membaringkan Yixing hati-hati dikasur. Suho tersenyum pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yixing dan mengecup pelan bibir Yixing. Suho terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus rambut Yixing. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Yixing.

-xoxo-

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menguap lebar. Sehun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Appa.." Sehun akhirnya menangis. Tangisnya semakin kencang ketika ia merasa rindu dengan Yixing.

CKLEK..

Sehun menengok kearah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka. Ia menangis lagi ketika melihat itu adalah Appa nya. Suho berlari kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Suho sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Kepala Thehun thakit,Appa.." Ucap Sehun sambil menangis. Suho mengelus punggung Sehun lalu menggendongnya.

"Hustt..jangan menangis,sayang" ucap Suho.

"Mau Yicing eomma.." Sehun memainkan kancing baju tidur Suho. Suho tersenyum lalu mengambil ponselnya.

-xoxo-

Yixing menguap lebar lalu duduk dikasurnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

DDRRTT..

Yixing buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Haloo?" Ucap Yixing sambil menguap.

'Halo,Yi? Sehun sedang sakit. Bisa tidak kau kesini?'

Yixing melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar Sehun sakit.

"Bisa sih. Tapi..aku kan tak punya kendaraan" Yixing dapat mendengar suara tepukan dari sebrang sana.

'Ohiya. Yasudah,kamu siap-siap saja sana. Sebentar lagi aku kerumah mu'

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu,bye"

'Byee..' Yixing tersenyum kecil lalu memutuskan panggilan itu. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

-xoxo-

"Yixing.." Suho mengetuk pintu apartement Yixing. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yixing. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Dan.. terbuka.

"Dia benar-benar ceroboh" gumam Suho sambil berdecak.

Yixing Side-

Yixing dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari kearah rumah tamu.

"E-eh,Suho? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Yixing ketika mendapati Suho yang sudah duduk manis disofa nya. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pintumu saja tak dikunci" ucap Suho .

"Ha? Masa sih?"

"Iya.." Yixing nyengir lalu keluar dari apartementnya.

"Ayo keluar" ucap Yixing sambil melihat kearah Suho. Suho berdiri lalu menyusul Yixing.

"Yi.."

"Ck,apa sih?" Tanya Yixing kesal. Suho berdecak sambil menatap sebal Yixing yang terlihat galak pagi ini. "Kau sedang PMS ya? Marah-marah mulu" celetuk Suho. Yixing melebarkan matanya.

"Kepo betul ! Sudah,cepat" setelah mengucapkan itu,Yixing mendelik tak suka kearah Suho.

"Hei,aku bukan supirmu"

"Memang"

.

.

Suho dan Yixing pun sampai. Yixing keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru dan memasuki rumah Suho dengan cepat. Setelah sampai didalam rumah Suho,Yixing mulai mencari Sehun. Mencari seorang bocah dirumah seperti istana bukanlah hal yang mudah!

"Sehunnie.." Panggil Yixing. Ia berusaha mengingat letak kamar Sehun. Maklum,pelupa.

"Yicing eomma.." Itu suara Sehun. Yixing dengan cepat menoleh kearah belakang. Ia tersenyum senang. Yixing langsung berlari kearah Sehun dan menggendongnya.

"Sehunnie sakit ya? Hm..sudah Appa mu bilang jangan makan es krim banyak-banyak" Yixing menyentil pelan ujung hidung Sehun. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Thehun tidak tahu kalau Thehun akan thakit" ucap Sehun masih tetap mempoutkan bibirnya. Yixing terkekeh.

"Yasudah,ayo berobat" ucap Suho.

"Tidak mau. Nanti Thehun dithuntik! Itu thakit,Appa" ucap Sehun dengan wajah melas. Suho berdecak sebal. "Sehun mau sembuh kan?" Tanya Suho. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah,mangkanya,harus berobat biar cepat sembuh" Suho mengacak pelan rambut Sehun. "Hm..baiklah,Appa"

-xoxo-

"Anak anda tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya terkena demam ringan. Untuk meredakan panas badan dan rasa pusingnya,saya akan memberikan beberapa obatnya" ucap seorang dokter. Yixing dan Suho menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.." Gumam Yixing.

"Baiklah,terimakasih,dok" ucap Suho lalu tersenyum. Dokter itu membalas senyumam Suho lalu menuliskan resep obat.

SRETT

Ia merobek kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada Suho.

"Ini resep obatnya,ya" ucap dokter itu. Suho mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terimakasih lagi dan mengajak Sehun dan Yixing pergi.

.

.

"Appa.. Thehun thakit apa?" Tanya Sehun sedikit takut.

"Sehunnie hanya kecapekan kok" bukannya Suho yang menjawab,malah Yixing yang menjawab. Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. "Appa.." Panggil Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Iya,sayang?" Ucap Suho lembut.

"Appa malah ya thama Thehun?" Tanya Sehun sedih. Suho tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak,sayang. Appa mana tega memarahi mu,Hunnie" Suho sedikit melihat kearah Yixing yang diam. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sejenak.

"Xing?" Yixing menoleh kearah Suho. "Wae?"

"Ah tidak. Kau sakit juga?" Tanya Suho sedikit khawatir. Yixing tersenyum.

"Tidak kok.." Suho menyipitkan matanya. Yixing melebarkan senyumnya agar Suho percaya dengannya. "Hm..baiklah"

-xoxo-

"Suho sajangnim,kenapa anda terlambat?" Tanya Xiumin sopan sambil menuangkan kopi kecangkir. Belum sempat Suho menjawab,Xiumin bertanya lagi. "Ohya,kenapa Yixing juga terlambat? Sehun kenapa tak ikut?" Tanya Xiumin bertubi-tubi. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sehun sakit,mangkanya aku terlambat karena tadi aku harus mengantarkannya berobat-,ah terimakasih kopinya" ucap Suho lalu menyesap kopinya. Xiumin membulatkan bibirnya lalu tersenyum.

"Semoga Sehun cepat sembuh,saya permisi keluar" ucap Xiumin sopan lalu keluar dari ruangan Suho. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

..

"Yixing-ah! Kau terlambat hari ini. Dan berbarengan dengan Suho sajangnim. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Tiffany heran. Yixing mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan sahabat sekepo dan secerewet dia sih?!,batin Yixing.

"Aku kesiangan" jawab Yixing bohong. Tiffany menatap mata Yixing sambil berkata 'benarkah?'

"Aish,iya,Tiffany ku sayang" ucap Yixing malas. Tiffany tertawa. "Kalian sangat cocok" sahut Tiffany sambil memainkan ponselnya. Yixing menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengintip apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Tiffany. Setelah melihatnya,Yixing melebarkan matanya,kaget.

"F-foto s-siapa itu?" Tanya Yixing gugup. Tiffany menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ini? Ya fotomu dengan Suho sajangnim beserta anaknya lah" jawab Tiffany sambil menatap jahil kearah Yixing. Yixing hanya bisa menahan rona dipipinya. Tiffany tertawa lagi.

"You look so cute" celetuk Tiffany sambil tertawa. Yixing mendelik.

"Cute gundulmu" Yixing lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hehe. Xing.." Panggil Tiffany. "Apa?!" Tanya Yixing galak. Tiffany mendengus.

"Galak sekali. E-ehm..a-anu.." Yixing menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Apasih anu anu. Anu mu kenapa?" Tanya Yixing asal. Tiffany menatap Yixing sebal. "A-aku sedang suka dengan seseorang" ungkap Tiffany.

"Terus?" Tiffany menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "T-tapi dia sepertinya tak suka denganku" lanjut Tiffany dengan wajah yang sedih. Yixing menatap Tiffany prihatin.

"Padahal kau cantik kok.." Ucap Yixing lalu menyeruput kopi susunya. Tiffany mengerjapkan matanya. "B-benarkah? Ehm,memang sih. Tapi.." Tiffany lagi-lagi memasang wajah sedih.

"Apasih? Cerita saja" sahut Yixing sambil membaca majalah barunya. Tiffany mendengus kesal. "Aku kan memang sedang bercerita,Yixing.." Ucap Tiffany gemas. Yixing terkikik.

"Lanjutkan"

"Dia..suka dengan wanita lain,Xing!" Tiffany menundukkan kepalanya. Yixing menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. "Kau belum beruntung,Fany-ah. Tapi..tak masalah,aku dapat membantumu" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum menyemangati Tiffany. Tiffany tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Yixing menanggukkan kepalanya. "Kau terbaik" ucap Tiffany lalu memeluk Yixing.

-xoxo-

"Appa..mana Yicing eomma?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk boneka rusanya. "Mungkin sudah pulang,Hun" jawab Suho singkat. Sehun merengut.

"Appa..Hunnie lagi thuka thama thetheolang" ungkap Sehun malu-malu. Suho menyerngitkan alisnya. "Dengan siapa?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Thehun tak tahu namanya..dia cantik thekali,appa. Matanya thepelti lutha" Sehun tersenyum malu. Suho tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi..dia thudah thekolah,appa! Thehun ingin thekolah juga,appa.." Rengek Sehun. Suho memutar bola matanya. "Aish,iya-iya. Memangnya namanya siapa?"

"Namanya..."

TBC !

* * *

 ** _Next/delete?_**

 ** _Review,please. Thx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_©yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Tittle: Eomma,Bogoshippeoyo_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member and others_**

 ** _Main pair: SULAY ,slight: HunHan_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Family_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: GS,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** __**

* * *

DLDR!

Happy Reading!

"Namanya.."

"Hm..thebental,Appa. Thehun ingat-ingat dulu" ucap Sehun sambil berpikir keras. Suho terkekeh pelan. "Ada-ada saja kau ini" gumam Suho sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Suasana pun hening.

"AHA!" Teriak Sehun. Suho terkejut.

"Namanya L-lu..Lu.. Lu apa ya?" Ucap Sehun sambil berusaha berpikir lagi. "Nah,Luhan!" Teriaknya lagi. Suho menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan teriak-teriak coba, namanya Luhan ya?" Tanya Suho lagi. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Appa tahu tidak? Luhannie itu thangat cantik,appa!" Sehun mengguncang tangan Suho. Suho memutar bola matanya. "Ya ya ya,aku percaya"

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

Yixing menatap topi-topi lucu yang ada didepannya. Yup,Yixing sekarang ada di toko topi. Berbagai macam topi ada disana.

"Hm..yang ini bagus,tapi..yang ini juga" gumam Yixing.

"Sehun kan suka warna biru seperti ini ya,yasudah yang ini saja" Yixing lalu mengambil sebuah topi yang menurutnya cocok dengan Sehun. Di topi itu tertulis 'Son'. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah kasir. Sambil berjalan,Yixing memainkan ponselnya. Seorang pria berlari berlawanan arah dengannya dan menabrak keras pundaknya.

"Duh.. Hei,hati-hati dong!"

Pria tadi membalikkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku,nona. Aku tak sengaja" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. 'Tampan' batin Yixing. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan guna menghilangkan pikirannya tadi.

"T-tidak apa-apa" ucap Yixing. Pria itu tersenyum lega.

"Ohya,kalau boleh tahu.. Siapa nama mu?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Namaku Yixing" Yixing tersenyum manis.

"Aku Nichkhun,senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Nichkhun-,pria itu sambil tersenyum juga.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu" Yixing memegang erat topi tadi.

"Aku duluan ya? Maaf untuk yang tadi"

"Ah,tak apa". Nichkhun tersenyum lagi lalu melambaikan tangannya. Yixing melambaikan tangannya juga.

Yixing menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan kearah kasir yang terlihat sepi.

"Saya beli topi ini" ucap Yixing sambil menaruh topi itu. Sang pelayan kasir memegang topi tersebut.

"Maaf,nona. Tapi,topi ini harus dibeli secara lengkap" ucap pelayan kasir tersebut. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Yixing tak paham. Sang pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Topi ini satu set dapat 3. Mungkin anda tidak menemukan 2 topi lainnya". Yixing tersenyum malu.

"Maaf,aku tak tahu"

"Tak apa, biar aku carikan dulu" ucap pelayan kasir tersebut lalu berjalan kebelakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah,ini dia" ucap pelayan kasir itu sambil menaruh 3 topi di meja kasir. Yixing tersenyum lalu melihat topi tersebut. Ia tak sengaja membaca tulisan di topi tersebut.

"Mom.."

"Son.."

"Dad.." Yixing membaca tulisan di topi itu satu persatu. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Nona?" Panggil pelayan kasir tersebut. "A-ah,i-iya?"

"Jadi beli topi ini?"

"I-iya.."

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

Yixing berjalan menelusuri lobby yang terlihat sepi. "Ck,mana Tiffany" gumam Yixing sambil menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. Ia berdecak sebal. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Tiffany.

"Ayo angkatt.." Gumam Yixing penuh harap.

'Nomor yang anda tuju-' Yixing langsung mematikan panggilan itu. "Sialan!" Umpatnya. Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yixing-ah!",itu suara Tiffany. Dengan cepat Yixing menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersenyum sumringah.

"Hosh..hosh.." Tiffany menghentikan larinya ketika sudah berada disamping Yixing. "Kau kemana saja,eoh?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada sinis. Tiffany yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya pun mengabaikan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Hei,aku berbicara denganmu" ucap Yixing kesal.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan 'orang yang aku sukai' ,Xing!" ucap Tiffany riang. Yixing membelalakkan matanya. "Loh?" Tiffany berdecak.

"Aish,seperti ini loh. Tadi kan aku masuk keruangan Suho sajangnim. Aku melihat Suho sajangnim sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Aku tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu. Setelah dia berbalik..ternyata itu orang yg aku sukai!" Cerita Tiffany dengan riang dan agak lebay. Yixing hanya manggut-manggut sambil membulatkan bibirnya.

"Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu..aku berbincang dengannya dan kau tahu?! Dia sempat memegang tanganku!" Tiffany mengguncang bahu Yixing.

"Ck,iya-iya. Aku tahu kau sedang bahagia.. Ohya,namanya siapa?" Tanya Yixing sambil membuka tasnya. Ia mengambil buku dan pulpen.

"Namanya.." Baru saja Tiffany ingin menyebut namanya,tapi ia menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap aneh Yixing. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku itu?" Tanya Tiffany heran.

"Aku akan mencatat namanya. Nanti aku lupa" jawab Yixing sambil menyengir polos. Tiffany sweatdrop.

"Ah terserah. Namanya Nichkhun!" Tiffany tersenyum lebar saat menyebut nama itu. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian...

"Apa?!" Teriak Yixing. Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya. "Wae?"

"N-nichkhun? I-itu kan pria yang tadi kutemui ditoko topi! " Tiffany menatap Yixing tak percaya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Tiffany. Yixing berpikir sebentar.

"Baru berkenalan sih.." Yixing kemudian bertanya kepada Tiffany.

"Hm..kau dan dia sudah dekat dari kapan?" Tanya Yixing lalu memasukkan kembali buku dan pulpen itu kedalam tasnya.

"Sudah lama sih,Xing.."

"Kau sudah punya nomor telepon nya?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Sudah" jawab Tiffany singkat.

"Ajak dia ketemuan" Tiffany membulatkan matanya,kaget.

"A-apa kau bilang? Jangan bercanda Yixing sayang.."

"Aku tak bercanda,Tiffany"

Tiffany kemudian berpikir.

"Ah begini saja. Kau duluan yang bicara dengan Nichkhun" ucap Tiffany sambil tersenyum. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?" Tiffany berpikir lagi.

"Ya..coba kau tanya-tanya tentang aku gitu dengan dia" ucap Tiffany.

"Akan kucoba" ucap Yixing final. Tiffany tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Yixing.

"Kau terbaikk!"

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

"APPA!" Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar. Suho yang mendengar teriakan Sehun langsung berlari kekamar Sehun. "Ya sayang? Ada apa?" Tanya Suho sembari masuk kekamar anaknya.

"Aku lapal,Appa.." Ucap Sehun sambil merengut.

"Yah,Bibi Yoon masih pulang kekampung halamannya. Appa tak bisa memasak" Sehun makin merengut saat mendengar ucapan Appa nya.

"Thehun tak mau tahu! Thehun mau makan thekalang juga!" Ucap Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Suho memijit pelipisnya. Ia kemudian berpikir.

TING!

Lampu kuning muncul diatas kepalanya,tanda mendapat ide. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Yixing.

.

.

Yixing terkejut saat mendengar deringan ponselnya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Suho?" Gumamnya lalu mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo?"

'Halo,Xing? Kau dimana?'

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan,ini sebentar lagi akan melewati rumahmu"

'Ha? Kau jalan-jalan? Dengan siapa,eoh?' Yixing mengela nafasnya.

"Sendirian. Kau pikir aku jalan-jalan dengan siapa,hm?" Tanya Yixing sarkastik.

'Tidak siapa-siapa. Kau akan melewati rumahku kan? Sebaiknya kau kerumahku. Sehun merengek'

"Haha,baiklah" Yixing kemudian memutuskan panggilan itu. Dengan cepat ia berjalan agar cepat sampai kerumah Suho.

TINGNONG!

Yixing menekan bel rumah Suho sambil membetulkan beani hatnya. Ia menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ck,Suho mana sih"-,tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Yixing terlonjak kaget. Muncullah Suho dari pintu tersebut. Ia terkekeh melihat Yixing yang terkaget. Suho menatap Yixing dari atas sampai kebawah. Yixing yang merasa ditatap oleh Suho pun merasa risih. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Suho menggeleng.

"Kau sangat kedinginan ya?" Tanya Suho sambil terkekeh pelan. Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu,kalau tidak,aku tak akan memakai pakaian setebal ini" Yixing kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Kkk,baiklah. Ayo masuk" Yixing pun masuk kedalam rumah bak istana Suho.

"By the way,Sehun mana?" Tanya Yixing seraya membuka mantelnya. "Dikamarnya" jawab Suho singkat lalu menarik Yixing kedapur. Yixing agak terkejut. Ia berdecak sebal kepada Suho seraya menarik tangannya.

"Apasih?" Tanyanya kesal. "Hustt..aku akan buat surprise untuk Sehun" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Surprise?" "Ck,iya..kau buatkan makanan untuknya dan pasti dia akan terkejut melihatmu"

Yixing tertawa.

"Haha,terserah. Baiklah,akan kubuatkan makanannya" ucap Yixing final. Suho tersenyum puas.

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

Sehun merengut seraya memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar. Ia meremas bajunya. Sehun kemudian beralih memeluk boneka rusa kesayangannya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika membayangkan wajah gadis kecil berseragam tk itu.

"Thehun tak tahu kenapa Thehun thelalu deg-deg an kalau membayangkan wajahnya" gumam Sehun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia mengguling-gulingkan badannya dikasurnya tak jelas. Beberapa menit kemudian,ia tersadar kalau ia sedang lapar. Ia memegang perutnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Appa?" Tak ada jawaban. Sehun merasa sedikit takut. Takut ditinggalkan appanya. Takut sendirian dirumah.

"A-appa?..",masih tak ada jawaban. Sehun makin merasa takut. Ia akhirnya berlari menuju dapurnya. Larinya terhenti ketika mendapati Appa nya dan seorang wanita yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan. Wanita itu adalah..

"Yicing eomma?!" Pekik Sehun. Yixing menoleh,ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kearah Yixing. Ia mendelik ketika melihat appa nya yang sedang tersenyum bodoh kepadanya. "Appa menyebalkan"

"Nah! Selesai,ayo kita makan bersama! Aku sudah buatkan makanan special untukmu,Sehunnie",Yixing mencubit pelan pipi Sehun lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Sehun duduk dikursi makan dengan tenang. Yixing ikut duduk.

"Ehm" Suho berdehem. Yixing menengok kearah Suho. "Kau tak mau makan siang bersama kami,Tuan Kim 'yang sangat terhormat'?" Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya. Suho mendengus lalu ikut duduk. "Kau jahat," Yixing terkikik.

"Baiklah,mari berdo'a dulu" ucap Suho lalu memimpin doa tersebut.

SKIP

"Sehunnie,lihat!" Yixing mengeluarkan tiga topi dari tas cantiknya. Mata Sehun melebar. "Baguth thekali!" Pekik Sehun senang. Yixing terkekeh lalu memasangkan topi berwarna biru yang bertulisan 'Son' ke kepala Sehun.

"Thelimakathih,Yicing eomma!" Sehun memeluk Yixing. "Sama-sama,sayang"

Suho berdehem lalu mengambil dua topi lainnya. Ia membaca tulisan yang ada ditopi tersebut. Ia menyeringai tipis, "Apakah ini untuk Sehun juga,eoh?" Yixing melihat kearah Suho. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

"I-itu..a-aku,ah maksudku,t-topi itu.." Yixing tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Suho memasangkan topi berwarna putih yang bertulisan 'Dad' ke kepala Suho sendiri. Pipi Yixing makin memerah.

"Haha,topi ini sangat bagus. Lebih bagus lagi jika kau juga memakainya" ucap Suho lalu memasangkan topi pink bertulisan 'Mom' kekepala Yixing. Yixing meraba topi yang sudah terpasang cantik dikepalanya tersebut. "Topinya baguth themua!" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Suho ikut tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Mari berselca!"

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

Yixing pun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba langkah Yixing terhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu. Tapi..apa? Yixing berpikir keras. Berpikir berpikir berpikir berpikir. Ah iya! Nichkhun! Ia harus bertemu Nichkhun! Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Tiffany.

'Halo,Yi?'

"Halo,Fany? Dimana Nichkhun?"

'Kkk~,dia di cafe tempat biasa kita makan loh'

"Baiklah,kau sedang menguntitnya?" Yixing terkekeh pelan.

'Tidak,Xing. Aku bertanya dengannya lewat pesan singkat,ini aku sedang cepat kesana!'

"Iya-iya" Yixing kemudian memutuskan panggilan itu dan berlari cepat.

.

.

Yixing mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Ia sudah berada di cafe tersebut,syukurlah.

"Ck,mana dia" Yixing kemudian menengok kearah kanan dan kiri seperti orang bodoh.

PUKK

Bahu Yixing ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Yixing langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"N-nichkhun?" Senyum Yixing mengembang. "Ah kebetulan kita bertemu" sambungnya. Nichkhun terkekeh lalu mengajak Yixing duduk.

"Kkk,memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Nichkhun lalu membetulkan kerah kemejanya. "T-tidak apa-apa..hehe". Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Nichkhun-ssi,aku ingin bertanya boleh?" Tanya Yixing memecahkan keheningan. Nichkhun tersenyum kecil. "Why not?" Yixing tersenyum lega lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tau Tiffany kan?" Yixing memulai pertanyaannya. "Ya,aku tahu"

Yixing memanggil pelayan cafe lalu memesan segelas Strawberry Milkshake. Ia berdehem sebentar,lalu menampilkan cengirannya lagi.

"Maaf,aku haus" , "ah,tak apa.."

Yixing menghela nafasnya lagi lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Hehe,menurutmu Tiffany cantik tidak?" Yixing menyengir untuk kesekian kalinya. Nichkhun mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yixing yang kali ini. "Hm,cantik sih. Tapi, dia terlalu banyak bicara,hehe.." Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Kau tak suka orang banyak bicara ya?" Tanya Yixing sambil tertawa renyah. "Kkk,tidak juga sih"

"Sebenarnya dia kalem kok.. Menurutmu,apakah dia menarik?" Nichkhun berpikir lagi.

"Menarik,sangat menarik. Tapi.. Aku agak canggung dengannya" Yixing membulatkan bibirnya.

"Apakah kau..menyukai nya?" Nichkhun agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yixing kali ini.

"Ah itu,haha.. Tentu saja,dia temanku. Tentu aku menyukainya" , "bukan i-itu.." Nichkhun menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Maaf? Maksudmu?" Baru saja Yixing ingin membuka mulutnya,seorang pelayan sudah memanggilnya.

"Nona?" , "ini pesanannya" Yixing tersenyum.

"Terimakasih" Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Ehm,maksudku.. Lebih dari teman mungkin?" Ucap Yixing hati-hati. Nichkhun melebarkan matanya.

"Haha,a-aku.." Nichkhun terlihat bingung ingin menjawab apa. Yixing menatap Nichkhun sambil meminum Strawberry Milshake nya. "Tidak,aku tidak menyukainya.." Yixing menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau berbohong", "T-tidak,Yixing.." Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku tak per-" , "aku menyukaimu" potong Nichkhun cepat. Sontak Yixing membulatkan matanya kaget. Nickhun menarik nafas berat.

"Aku tak percaya 'love at first sight',tapi..kau yang sudah membuktikannya kepada ku" ucap Nichkhun sambil menatap Yixing lekat.

"..." Yixing tak menjawab. Nichkhun beralih memeluk Yixing. Yixing membulatkan matanya lagi,sangat kaget.

..

Seulgi dan Yeri memasuki cafe bernuasa klasik itu sambil tertawa bersama. Seulgi tak sengaja melihat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan dipojokan. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Y-yeri-ah.." Ia menepuk bahu Yeri sambil menunjuk apa yang sedang dia lihat. "Bukankah itu Yixing? Siapa pria itu? Bukankah Yixing dirumorkan sudah berhubungan dengan Suho sajangnim?" Yeri menganggukkan kepalanya. Seulgi menyeringai. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Yeri mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau mau apa,eoh?" , "husstt,diam. Ini akan menjadi hot topic" Seulgi memotret Yixing dan Nichkhun yang masih berpelukan. Yeri ikut menyeringai.

"H-hei! Pria itu Nichkhun!" Pekik Yeri tertahan. "Ahaha,kau betul. Bukankah Tiffany menyukai Nichkhun?" Seulgi menyeringai lagi. Yeri tersenyum miring. "Kita tunggu pertengkaran mereka" Seulgi lalu mengirim foto itu ke Suho dan Tiffany lewat email. Ia tertawa puas.

.

.

"Lepaskan!" Yixing melepaskan pelukan itu dengan kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Yixing emosi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "M-maafkan aku" gumam Nichkhun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yixing berdiri dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan Nichkhun.

-xoxo-

Yixing berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ini hari yang paling buruk,batinnya. "Hai Yixing.." Yixing merasa kenal dengan suara ini. Seperti suara...

"Seulgi?" Seulgi tersenyum miring. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing sedikit malas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kencanmu?" Tanya Seulgi. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya tak paham. "Ah pasti sangat menyenangkan.." Sahut Yeri. Yixing makin tak paham.

"Sudahlah,aku tak paham. Aku pergi dulu" Yixing kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Seulgi dan Yeri. Seulgi mendengus kesal. "Dia menyebalkan sekali!"

"Apasih bagusnya dia? Bagusan juga aku. Kenapa Suho sajangnim mau dengan dia?" Sungut Seulgi. Yeri hanya mendengus.

-xoxo-

Yixing membuka sepatu nya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan malas. Ia kemudian masuk kekamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamar,Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia kembali membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Tiffany..maafkan aku.." Gumam Yixing sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kuharap,kau tak tahu kejadian tadi" lanjutnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Perasaanku tak enak" Yixing kemudian berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Ada apa ya.." Yixing berjalan bolak-balik didepan kasurnya. Ia mendesah frustasi lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

"SIALAN!" Teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

Suho membulatkan matanya ketika membuka sebuah pesan email dari seseorang. Ia membuka foto itu.

"Y-yixing?" Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. "Bukankah pria itu Nichkhun?" Suho membanting ponselnya ke sofa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Oh tidak! Darahnya sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Haha,aku bodoh mencintaimu,Yixing-ah" Suho tertawa miris. Ia menahan air matanya. Tidak,ia tak boleh menangis sekarang! Suho akhirnya memejamkan matanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

.

.

Tiffany Side

Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapatkan 1 pesan email. Karena sangat penasaran,ia langsung membuka email itu dengan cepat.

'See? Nichkhun dan Yixing dating,wow! Aku tak menyangka,sahabatmu suka menusuk dari belakang ya'

Tiffany merasa tubuhnya melemas. Ia tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Y-yixing..b-bukankah kau kusuruh mendekatkan ku kepadanya? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang mendapatkannya?" Gumam Tiffany sambil meneteskan airmata nya. Tiffany menghapus airmata nya kasar lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Ia sangat kesal,kecewa,marah,sedih. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

Yixing dengan cepat memakan roti nya dan meminum susunya. "Sial,aku terlambat" ia lalu berlari keluar apartementnya. Setelah keluar,ia menunggu taksi lewat. Yixing berdecak sebal. "Mana taksi nya"

Yixing menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat mobil taksi yang masih jauh. Ia tersenyum lebar. Mobil taksi itu melaju dengan cepat. Saat sudah dekat dengannya,Yixing pun berteriak, "TAKSII!"

Mobil itu pun berhenti. Yixing tersenyum puas lalu memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Ke tempat biasa,Pak. Kantor~"

.

.

Yixing berjalan memasuki kantornya dengan cepat. Saat sudah berada di lobby,banyak pegawai kantor yang menatapnya aneh. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

'Mereka kenapa?' Batinnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Yixing berjalan menuju ruangan Suho. Saat sudah berada didepan pintu tersebut,Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk" Yixing pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruangan Suho. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada Suho,dan Suho hanya menatapnya dingin. "Apa apa?" Tanya Suho dingin. Senyum Yixing meluntur. Ia menatap Suho heran.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang sibuk ya? Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku pergi" ucap Yixing pelan lalu membalikkan badannya. Baru saja selangkah ia berjalan,tangannya sudah ditahan dari belakang. Suho menariknya.

Yixing berjalan mundur saat merasa Suho yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia menatap Suho takut. Suho terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

"K-kenapa.." Tanya Yixing takut. Suho tak menjawab. Yixing merasa tubuhnya tertempel ke dinding. Oh tidak! Sudah tak ada jalan lagi. Yixing menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

Suho mengambil ponsel disaku celananya.

"Jelaskan kepadaku!" Bentaknya sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto. Yixing sedikit tersentak lalu melihat foto tersebut. Itu adalah fotonya dengan Nichkhun kemarin! Saat mereka berpelukan. Yixing menelan salivanya lagi. Ia menatap Suho takut-takut. Suho mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yixing.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat tak suka,bahkan benci. Melihatmu seperti itu. Walaupun kau hanya berpelukan,kau terlihat seperti jalang" Suho berkata dingin kepada Yixing. Yixing merasakan hatinya ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakit,sangat sakit. "A-apa maksudmu.."

"Jangan pura-pura polos,Yixing! Kau berkencan dengan Nichkhun kan kemarin? Kau membohongi ku! Kau bilang kau jalan sendirian,ternyata..kau dengan Nichkhun", baru saja Yixing ingin menjawab ucapan Suho,tapi..

"Oh,atau.. Setelah kita makan siang,kau melanjutkan kembali jalan-jalanmu untuk berkencan dengan Nichkhun,iya?" Tanya Suho dengan nada sinis dan tajam.

"..." Yixing tak menjawab. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Yixing menahan air matanya. Namun sia-sia,air matanya tetap keluar dari matanya. Suho mengangkat kepala Yixing. Ia kemudian makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing,dan...

CHU~

Setelah mengecup bibir Yixing,Suho langsung melumat benda kenyal dan basah itu dengan kasar. Yixing agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Suho. Setelah lama melumat kasar benda kenyal nan basah itu, Suho menggigit bibir bawah Yixing. Alhasil,bibir Yixing pun berdarah.

"H-hentikan.." Ucap Yixing susah payah sambil mendorong dada Suho. Suho menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia melihat bibir Yixing yang berdarah. Suho pun menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibir bawah Yixing dan agak menyedotnya. Wajah Yixing merah padam. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Yixing menatap Suho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"M-maafkan aku.." Gumam Yixing pelan. Sangat pelan. "Aku mencintaimu,Yixing..tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau malah berkencan dengan Nichkhun?" Yixing membelalakan matanya yang masih basah karena menangis.

"Aku tak berkencan dengan Nichkhun! Aku berani bersumpah,Suho!" Ucap Yixing sedikit berteriak. Suho tersenyum miris.

"Tak apa..kalau kau memang mencintai Nichkhun. Maafkan aku.." Suho membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauh. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya,ia menarik tangan Suho dan langsung memeluk Suho erat.

"Aku mencintaimu,bodoh!" Isak Yixing. Ia terus menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' dari bibirnya. Suho tersenyum.

"Aku lebih- lebih mencintaimu!" Suho memeluk Yixing erat. Yixing menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan,Suho melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Yixing.

"Jadilah istriku" Yixing membulatkan matanya.

Haha,sungguh hebat kau,Tuan Kim! Setelah berhasil nyipok anak orang,malah nyuruh dia jadi istrinya. Give him applouse,guys!

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

Yixing menduduki bangku taman itu dengan tenang. Ia sedang menunggu Tiffany. Yixing mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. Udara sangat dingin!

"Yixing-ah.." Yixing menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati Tiffany yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menatapnya dingin. Yixing tersenyum agak canggung. "D-duduklah,Fany-ah.." Tiffany kemudian berjalan dan menduduki bangku itu. Ia menatap lurus kedepan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Suasana hening nan canggung pun tercipta.

Yixing menggenggam kotak kecil yang berisi dua cincin itu dengan erat. Dengan ragu,ia memanggil Tiffany.

"Fany-ah.." Panggilnya.

"Hm". Yixing merasa takut dan ragu lagi. Yixing dengan ragu menggenggam tangan Tiffany.

"Maafkan aku,Tiffany. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Nichkhun. Kumohon,jangan mengabaikanku. Jangan bersikap seolah aku tak ada. Aku tak ingin persahabatan kita rusak karena hal itu.." Ucap Yixing sambil meneteskan air matanya. Tiffany tak bergeming. Yixing kemudian membuka kotak kecil tersebut.

"Fany-ah.. Ini sebagai ucapan maafku kepadamu. Aku ingin memberikan cincin persahabatan ini kepadamu" Yixing menatap Tiffany penuh harap. Tiffany menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Yixing. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu,Yixing.",Yixing melebarkan matanya. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Seriously?" Pekiknya tak percaya. Tiffany mengangguk mantap. Yixing tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil cincin itu. "Pakai ini.." Tiffany mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya. Yixing tersenyum lalu memakai cincin itu juga.

"Bestfriend forever!" Teriak mereka berdua.

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

Sepi. Kata itu yang menggambarkan malam ini bagi Sehun. Sehun duduk termenung dijendela kamarnya. Ia memeluk erat boneka rusa 'terfavorit'nya.

See? Ia hanya memakai piyama. Tak dingin eoh,Sehunnie?

"Sehun" Sehun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Appa nya yang masuk kekamarnya. Ia mengelus dadanya pelan. "Appa.. Appa mengejutkan Thehun,tahu!" Sehun merengut. Suho terkekeh lalu menghampiri Sehun. Ia berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak merasa dingin?" Tanya Suho sambil mengelus sayang surai anaknya. "Tidak appa.. Boneka ini yang thelalu membelikan kehangatan untuk Thehun" Sehun menunjukkan boneka rusanya.

"Kkk.. Sudah pandai kau ya" Suho beralih mengacak surai tersebut. Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang berhamburan dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang. "Aku jadi melindukan Yicing eomma.." Gumam Sehun. Suho menoleh kearah Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartement Yixing?" Bisik Suho. Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Ide baguth,Appa!" , "baiklah, pakai jaket mu" Suho lalu mengambil jaket tebal Sehun dan memasangkannya kepada Sehun. "Aku thiap!" Suho terkekeh pelan lalu memasangkan topi pemberian Yixing. Ia tersenyum lalu menggendong Sehun keluar kamar.

-xoxo-

Yixing memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar di ponselnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar part lagu yang disukainya.

Sungguh, Yixing mungkin sedang kebal dengan udara dingin sekarang. Ia hanya memakai hotpans dan tanktop,lalu berbaring santai disofa nya.

TINGNONG!

Yixing terkejut ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ia dengan cepat berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Siap-" ucapannya terpotong ketika mendapati seorang pria tampan yang menggendong bocah berjaket tebal lucu.

"S-suho dan Sehun ya? Hehe.. Silahkan masuk" Yixing mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Suho masuk kedalam apartement itu lalu mendudukkan Sehun disofa. Ia menatap Yixing.

"You're look so sexy " bisik Suho tepat ditelinga Yixing. Pipi Yixing sontak memerah. "Tumben tak pakai baju setebal dinding rumahku" sindir Suho. Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Terserah aku dong" Yixing kemudian duduk disamping Sehun. Ia menatap boneka rusa dipelukan Sehun.

"Hei,boneka ini lucu sekali" ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk boneka itu. Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ini thangat baguth!" Yixing terkekeh lalu berdiri. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Suho. "Kedapur, ingin membuat coklat panas" , "aku ikut" Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah" . Suho kemudian mengambil sebuah handphone baru dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. "Kau disini ya, appa mau kebelakang sebentar bersama Yixing. Mainlah ini,banyak permainannya" Sehun mengambil handphone tersebut. "Thiap,Appa!" Ucap Sehun hormat. Suho terkekeh lalu berjalan kearah dapur bersama Yixing.

"Yixing.." Panggil Suho sambil menoel dagu Yixing yang sedang memanaskan coklat. "Apasih?!" Ucap Yixing kesal. Suho merengut.

"Kau cantik sekali" Yixing tertawa mendengar ucapan Suho. "Haha. Omg kura-kura yang akan bisa menggonggong, kau baru menyadarinya,eoh?" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya -sok- imut. Yixing tertawa keras seraya mematikan kompornya. "Tidak lucu!" Ucap Suho. Yixing menghentikan acara tertawanya. Ia tersenyum kepada Suho.

"Bercanda.." Suho kemudian mendekat kearah Yixing dan memeluknya dari belakang. Yixing kaget.

"Hei,menjauhlah! Jangan salahkan aku jika coklat panas ini melayang kewajah mulus mu" ucap Yixing galak. Suho mengabaikan ucapan Yixing. Ia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengembuskan nafasnya didaerah leher Yixing.

"Ah.." Yixing menutup mulutnya setelah mengeluarkan desahan laknat itu. Suho menyeringai. Ia makin gencar meniup-niup leher Yixing. "K-kumohon,jangan..ah.." Yixing menggeliat dalam pelukan Suho. Suho terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan Yixing dan mengecup bibir Yixing lama. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Saranghae.." Ucap Suho. Yixing tersenyum malu. "Nado~"

.

.

"APPA!" Jerit Sehun. Suho berlari terbirit-birit kearah Sehun. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Suho.

"Appa thedang apa thih?! Thehun takut tau thendilian!" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya. "Maafkan Appa,sayang",Suho tersenyum. Ia melihat Yixing yang berjalan kearah nya sambil membawa nampan.

"Apa itu,Yicing eomma?" Tanya Sehun antusias. Yixing terkekeh lalu memberikan mug yang berisi coklat panas ke Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya lalu menatap isinya. "Ini coklat?" Tanya Sehun. Yixing mengangguk lalu menyeruput coklat panasnya. "Kok encer kental thepelti ini thih?" Tanya Sehun polos. Yixing hampir menyemburkan coklat panas didalam mulutnya.

"Ini coklat panas,Sehunnie. Rasanya tak kalah enak dengan es krim loh" ucap Yixing. Sehun melebarkan matanya lalu mencoba coklat panas itu.

"Hm.." , "enak juga" Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya. Suho terkekeh lalu diam-diam memotret Yixing dan Sehun yang sedang menikmati coklat panasnya.

.

.

-xoxo-

.

.

"Aku mengantuk,Appa.." Sehun menguap lalu mengucek matanya. "Tidurlah,sayang.." Suho mengelus pelan punggung Sehun. Suho melihat kearah Yixing yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah mengganti pakaiannya. "Kok ganti baju?" Tanya Suho. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tak boleh?" Tanya Yixing sinis. "Tidak sih,aku lebih suka melihatmu-" , "ah sudahlah,Suho. Hentikan ucapan mesummu" Yixing memotong ucapan Suho. Suho tersenyum miring.

Yixing melihat Sehun yang baru terlelap. "Kau belum mau pulang? Sehun sudah tidur itu" ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk Sehun. "Kau mengusirku nih?" Yixing menggeleng. "Aku bertanya saja.."

"Aku tidur disini saja" celetuk Suho lalu membuka jaketnya. Yixing membulatkan matanya. "Kau mau tidur dimana,eoh? Kamarku cuma satu. Kau mau tidur disofa?" Ucap Yixing panik.

"Tidur denganmu lah" Yixing membulatkan matanya. Boro-boro tidur bertiga,tidur sendiri saja Yixing merasa kasur tidurnya sempit-_-. "Duh,bagaimana jadi?" Suho tak menjawab. Ia malah masuk ke kamar Yixing sambil menggendong Sehun. Ia berdecak melihat kamar Yixing.

"Seperti kapal pecah" gumam Suho lalu membaringkan Sehun dikasur tersebut. Suho mengambil selimut dan memakainya untuk Sehun. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Suho" panggil Yixing. Suho menengok ke belakang. "Ya?" Suho membalikkan badannya. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suho mengerutkan dahinya lalu menghampiri Yixing. "Ada apa,sayang?" Suho mengelus rambut Yixing. Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Serius kau akan tidur disini?", Suho menahan senyumnya. Ia mengacak rambut Yixing. "Kalau iya kenapa?" , "y-ya..t-tidak apa-apa sih.." Suho tersenyum. "Tidurlah sana" Yixing menggeleng. "Belum ngantuk~" ucap Yixing manja. Suho berdecak lalu menggendong tubuh Yixing ala bridal style. Mata sipit Yixing membulat sempurna. "Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Yixing memberontak dalam gendongan Suho. "Diam" Suho memplototi Yixing sambil menepuk bokongnya. Yixing mendengus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Suho terkekeh lalu berjalan menuju kasur Yixing. Ia membaringkan tubuh Yixing dikasur tersebut. "Tidurlah" Suho membelai rambut Yixing sayang sambil tersenyum bak malaikat. Pipi Yixing merona samar ketika melihat senyuman Suho.

"Iya.. Kau juga tidurlah" ucap Yixing sambil mengulum senyumnya. "Itu gampang,kau sudah kunci pintu?" Tanya Suho sambil menyelimuti Yixing. Yixing terlihat berpikir.

"Belum " jawab Yixing polos lalu menguap. Suho memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kuduga.. Baiklah,tidurlah sana. Aku kunci pintu dulu" Suho mengecup kening Yixing lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Yixing mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Suho tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pintu apartement yang belum terkunci. Ia mengunci pintu tersebut lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar Yixing.

Suho tersenyum ketika melihat Yixing dan Sehun yang sudah tertidur sambil berpelukan. Suho tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya lalu ikut berbaring disamping mereka berdua.

-xoxo-

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan silauan cahaya yang mengusik tidurnya. Ia menguap lebar seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Wanita cantik itu lalu menatap Suho dan Sehun yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu turun dari kasurnya. Sekali lagi ia menguap.

"Aish,perutku sakit" gumamnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

Sehun menguap seraya mengucek matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar.

'Ini dimana? Ini bukan kamal Thehun' kata Sehun dalam hati. Sehun lalu menoleh kesamping. Ia agak terkejut ketika mendapati Appa nya yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya disampingnya.

'Loh? Tumben Appa tidul dengan Thehun?' Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sehun pun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya dikasur tersebut. Ia masih berpikir. Dimana dia sekarang?

Saat masih sibuknya berpikir, Sehun sempat melihat kearah pintu kamar mandi dikamar itu yang terbuka . Keluarlah seorang wanita berpakaian putih (sebenarnya piyama) dari dalamnya. Sehun terkejut lalu berteriak.

"AAAAH! HANTU!" Wanita itu ikut terkejut. Suho yang tadinya tertidur pun terbangun karena teriakan dahsyat Sehun. "Mana? Mana hantunya?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika sudah melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Yicing eomma?" Sehun kemudian turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Yixing. Ia terkikik. "Maafkan Thehun. Thehun kila Yicing eomma itu adalah hantu tadi" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya seraya mendengus. "Sehunnie jahat!" Yixing berpura-pura marah kepada Sehun, ia melipat kedua tangannya. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan Thehun.." Dari nada bicara Sehun,Yixing sudah tahu kalau Sehun sebentar lagi akan menangis. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil lalu menggendong Sehun. "Aku tak marah kok,hehe", Yixing kemudian melihat kearah Suho yang sekarang tidur sambil duduk. Ia memijat pelipisnya kemudian menghampiri Suho.

"Hei,bangun" Yixing mencubit pipi Suho.

"..." Tapi sia-sia,Suho masih belum bangun. Yixing tak putus asa.

"Bagunnn" Yixing akhirnya menampar kecil pipi Suho. Dan.. Masih tak bagun juga! Ugh,ternyata Presdir Kim kita yang tampan ini kebo juga ya,ckckck. Yixing mendengus sangat kesal.

"Yicing eomma.. Appa memang thepelti itu. Thehun juga thangat thuthah membangunkannya" sahut Sehun digendongan Yixing. Yixing membulatkan bibirnya sebentar lalu...

TING!

Lampu kuning muncul diatas kepala Yixing. Yixing mendapatkan ide yang -sangat cemerlang.

"Sehunnie, kamu bisa mandi sendiri kan?" Tanya Yixing lembut. Sehun menangguk.

"Nah,mandi ya. Ini handuknya. Mandinya yang bersih ya,pakai sabun,gosok gigi,bersham-" , "Thehun tahu Yicing eomma. Baiklah,Thehun mandi dulu~" Sehun kemudian menyuruh Yixing menurunkannya dari gendongannya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Yixing tersenyum. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara 'membangunkan-kebo-bule-ala-Zhang-Yixing'. Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Suho dan..

"Suho-ah..bangunh~ cepatlahh~..hmm..h~" Yixing berbisik seperti itu seraya mendesah. Suho yang tadinya masih memejamkan matanya langsung membuka matanya. Yixing tersenyum puas.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga,Tuan Kim" Yixing menatap sinis Suho sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Suho mengabaikan ucapan Yixing,ia menarik tangan Yixing lalu menindihnya.

"Apa maksudmu mendesah ditelingaku,sayang?" Bisik Suho tepat ditelinga Yixing lalu menggigitnya pelan. Yixing meringis.

"A-aku hanya ingin membangunkan mu" , "kau ingin membangunkan ku atau ingin membangunkan 'adik kecil' ku,hm?" . Tubuh Yixing menegang ketika mendengar bisikan Suho tersebut. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Suho. "Lepaskan!" Yixing memberontak.

"Cepat lepaskan! Nanti Sehun lihat!" Suho mengunci pergerakan Yixing.

"Kalau Sehun lihat memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Suho seraya meraba paha Yixing. Yixing membulatkan matanya. "Hentikan!" Yixing akhirnya mendorong Suho. Suho berdecak sebal.

"Sudah berani kau ya" Suho terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Yixing. Yixing mendengus. Yixing pun akhirnya turun dari kasurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika menikmati udara pagi yang segar menerpa kulit wajahnya. Rambut panjang sepunggungnya yang terurai ikut berkibar indah,menambah kesan cantik wanita China ini. "Hm.."

GREPP

Suho memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Ia juga ingin ikut menikmati segarnya udara pagi ini. Yixing awalnya agak kaget,namun ia akhirnya menikmati hangatnya pelukan pria dibelakangnya itu.

"Hm..indahnya pagi ini" gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum. Suho ikut tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi guru saja?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sayangnya,aku tak pintar" , "buktinya? Kau bisa mengajariku betapa indahnya memiliki keluarga yang tentram dan saling melengkapi" Yixing tersenyum malu sambil menunduk.

"Kita bahkan belum menikah,Suho" ucap Yixing pelan. Suho terkekeh pelan. "Minggu depan kita menikah" ucap Suho santai. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

SKIP

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari situ. Ia melihat kamar yang terlihat sepi itu.

"Yicing eomma dan appa mana.." Gumam Sehun. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan rasa takutnya. "Thehun haluth belani! Thehun adalah pembelani. Anak Suho Appa tak boleh takut!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya lalu berjalan kearah kasur. Diatas kasur itu sudah disiapkan pakaian untuknya. Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu memakai pakaian itu.

"Tapi.. Jangan-jangan Yicing eomma dan appa meninggalkan Thehun.." Gumam Sehun ketika memakai celananya. "Tidak-tidak" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

CKLEK

Sehun terkejut. "Sudah selesai,sayang?" ,ah ternyata itu Appa nya . Sehun tersenyum.

"Thudah,Appa. Thehun thudah tampan thepelti Appa kan? Bahkan lebih tampan dali Appa kan?" Tanya Sehun percaya diri. Suho terkekeh.

"Tentu sayang. Anak Appa selalu tampan" Suho menyentil ujung hidung Sehun pelan. Sehun terkikik. "Thehun mau makan roti bakar, Appa"

"Hm,bagaimana kalau dengan sosis bakar?" bisik Suho. Sehun melebarkan matanya. "Ide baguth! Thehun lindu dengan thothith" Suho tertawa kecil lalu menggendong Sehun keluar kamar. "Mari menyusul Yixing eomma~"

.

.

Yixing membolak-balik sosis-sosis itu dengan telaten. Ia menghirup aroma sosis bakar itu sambil memejamkan matanya. "Hm.. Harum sekali" gumam Yixing. Ia mengangkat sosis-sosis yang sudah matang dipiring. Yixing kemudian menambahkan beberapa sandwich yang terlihat lezat disamping sosis-sosis bakar itu. Tak lupa dengan tambahan mayonnaise untuk sosis bakar tersebut.

"Siap! Tinggal tuangkan susu dan selesai" Yixing pun membawa hasil masakannya ke meja makan. Setelah meletakannya dimeja makan,Yixing pun menuangkan susu yang masih hangat tersebut ke 3 gelas yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Thelamat pagi,Yicing eomma~" sapa Sehun yang berada digendongan Suho. Yixing menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Selamat pagi,sayang. Ayo sarapan" ajak Yixing sambil menarik kursinya. Suho kemudian mendudukkan Sehun dikursi tersebut. "Aku jadi lapar" Suho kemudian ikut duduk. Yixing tersenyum kemudian duduk juga.

"Ayo berdoa dulu" Suho kemudian memimpin doa tersebut.

SKIP

"Mathakan Yicing eomma memang tel-enak! Kalau thaja Thehun bitha menikmati mathakan thepelti ini thetiap hali,pathti Thehun thangat bahagia!" Ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Suho dan Yixing tersenyum. "Pasti bisa" ucap Suho sambil mengacak rambut anaknya. "Ck,Appa! Thehun thudah melapikannya,malah Appa belantakkan!" Kesal Sehun.

"Uppss! Maafkan Appa sayang,kkk~" Sehun membuang mukanya. Yixing tertawa pelan.

"Suho,kita harus bekerja!" Pekik Yixing. Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah,kita libur hari ini" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu? Duh,aku tak ada waktu untuk bercanda" Suho berdecak.

"Hari ini ku liburkan seluruh pegawai.." Yixing makin tak mengerti.

"...karena aku sedang bahagia" Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Terserah apa kata mu. Btw,kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengikat rambutnya. "Belum. Ayo mandi bersama" ,sedetik kemudian sebuah bantal melayang kewajah tampan Suho.

-xoxo-

"Appa! Ayo pelgi ke Mall! Thehun mau beli mainan balu thepelti di TV kemalin" ucap Sehun sambil menggerakkan tangan Suho. Fyi,Sehun sangat suka jalan-jalan. "Hm,boleh juga" Suho kemudian menarik jaket kecil Sehun dan memakaikannya,tak lupa juga Sehun memakai topi biru kesayangannya.

"Yixing? Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan" Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi. "Hah?jalan-jalan?" , "ck,iya"

Yixing pun mengambil jaket bulu tebalnya dan memakainya. Ia kemudian menatap Suho dan Sehun yang sudah setia memakai topi pemberiannya tersebut. Wanita berjaket bulu tebal itu tersenyum malu lalu mengambil topi nya dan memasangkannya dikepalanya. "Nah,sudah siap. Mari kita pergi!" Suho tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Yixing seperti itu.

"Let's go~!"

.

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika memasuki Mall tersebut. "Appa, Thehun mau main itu" , "Yicing eomma, Thehun mau pelmen kapath ituuu" , "Appa.. Thehun mau makan malthmallow dengan tteokbokki"

Suho dan Yixing terlihat sudah lelah ditarik Sehun kesana kemari dari tadi. Sedangkan Sehun? Belum ada tanda-tanda lelah darinya.

"Yicing eomma,ayo beli daging untuk makan malam" Okey,mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Yixing mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu,sayang~" Mereka bertiga pun berjalan kembali. Mata Sehun tak sengaja melihat kearah seorang gadis kecil yang masih berseragam TK lengkap dengan tasnya ditempat daging tersebut. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sedang terdiam sendirian. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Luhan..." Sehun diam-diam menyusul kearah gadis kecil itu tanpa sepengetahuan Suho dan Yixing.

.

Yixing terlihat sedang berbincang bersama temannya sambil menunggu Suho yang sedang membeli daging. Yixing kemudian melihat kesampingnya. "Eh?mana Sehun?"

Suho yang sudah membawa belanjaannya pun menghampiri Yixing. "Suho-ah! Sehun hilang!" Suho membulatkan matanya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 ** _Makasiii banyak buat yg udh review,sini cium atu-atu .g_**

 ** _Tetep review ya :D_**

 ** _Thx;*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_©yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Tittle: Eomma,Bogoshippeoyo_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member and others_**

 ** _Main pair: SULAY ,slight: HunHan_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Family_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: GS,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Suho membelalakkan matanya. Ia terlihat panik. Suho langsung menarik Yixing untuk mencari Sehun.

"Sehun.."

.

Sehun Sideㅡ

Sehun terlihat sangat senang bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Hai" sapa Sehun malu-malu. Gadis kecil berseragam TK itu menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Hai.." sapanya juga sambil tersenyum. Sehun ingin pingsan rasanya ketika melihat senyuman manis gadis kecil bermata rusa itu.

"Namaku Thehun,namamu thiapa?" Tanya Sehun basa-basi.

"Namaku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu,Thehun" ,ingin rasanya Sehun memaki gadis kecil didepannya ini kalau dia bukan pujaan hatinya.

"Maaf,namaku Thehun. Aku cadel"ucap Sehun malu-malu. Luhan menutup mulutnya.

"Ups,maafkan aku" ia kemudian terkekeh. Sehun terkekeh juga.

"Tak apa. Thehun maafkan kok,hehe" Sehun menyengir. Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Ohya,boneka dan topimu bagus sekali" puji Luhan. Pipi Sehun merona samar.

"Tath dan topimu juga baguth thekali. Aku thuka melihatnya" ,Luhan tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Umul Luhan belapa?" Tanya Sehun. "Umurku 5 tahun,kalau Sehun umurnya berapa? Pasti lebih dari umur Luhan. Soalnya tingginya Sehun lebih dari Luhan" Sehun menggeleng.

"Umul Thehun balu 4 tahun" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Ohya? Ooh Luhan tahu! Pasti Sehun rajin minum susu kan? Ugh,Luhan tak suka minum susu!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya ketika membayangkan benda cair putih itu masuk kemulutnya.

"Padahal,kata Yicing eomma,thuthu itu banyak mengandung vitamin D loh" ucap Sehun. Luhan membulatkan bibirnya.

"Tapi..Luhan tak tahu vitamin D itu apa" ucap Luhan polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Thama thih. Thehun cuma mengatakan apa yang Yicing eomma katakan thaja" ucap Sehun tak kalah polos.

"Ternyata kita sama-sama tak tahu dong" Sehun dan Luhan kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Sehunnn...",itu suara Appanya. Sehun kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mencari Appa nya.

"Appa!" Pria bertopi putih itu menoleh kebelakang dan membulatkan matanya.

"Sehunn.." Ia dan Yixing kemudian berlari kearah Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Kau tahu? Appa hampir jantungan ketika kehilanganmu!" Sehun menyengir. "Maafkan Thehunnie,Appa" Yixing tersenyum lega.

"Yang penting, Hunnie tak boleh pergi tanpa izin lagi ya" ucap Yixing sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sehun. Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Ohya, Yicing eomma.. Appa.. Kenalkan,ini Luhan. Teman Thehun" Luhan agak terkejut. Ia kemudian menatap Suho dan Yixing malu-malu. "Hai,ahjussi,ahjumma. Luhan imnida" Luhan membungkukkan badannya sopan. Suho tersenyum.

'Oh,ini yang namanya Luhan. Cantik juga,kkk~' batin Suho.

"Hai,Luhan. Kau cantik sekali,nama ku Yixing. Panggil saja Yixing ahjumma" ucap Yixing sambil mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum malu.

"Terimakasih,Yixing ahjumma. Ahjumma juga sangat cantik" puji Luhan. Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Namamu Luhan? Wah,kau cantik ya.."

'Pantas Sehun tergila-gila kepadamu' sambung Suho dalam hati.

"Terimakasih Ahjussi. Ahjussi pun sangat tampan" ucap Luhan sopan. Suho tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yixing sambil membuka tasnya.

"Luhan sedang menunggu eomma Luhan" Yixing membulatkan bibirnya.

"Ini untuk Luhannie" Yixing menyerahkan sebungkus marshmallow kepada Luhan. "Tak usah,ahjumma. Luhan sudah kenyang kok" tolak Luhan halus. Yixing menggeleng.

"Ambil saja. Sayang kalau tidak dimakan" Yixing tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan. Luhan ikut tersenyum dan mengambil marshmallow itu.

"Sekali lagi,terimakasih ahjumma. Ahjumma baik sekali" Yixing menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ohya,kami duluan ya?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Bye Luhannie" Yixing,Suho dan Sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-xoxo-

Seulgi mendengus kesal ketika mendengar berita hubungan Suho dan Yixing malah makin erat. "Ck,sial!" Teriaknya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aku berniat menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Suho sajangnim,eh malahan hubunganmu makin erat"

"Sialan kau Zhang Yixing!" Seulgi merobek kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

CKLEK

Seulgi sontak terkejut saat pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia buru-buru membenarkan rambutnya.

"Yixing? Ada apa?" Tanya Seulgi agak gugup.

"Tak ada. Suho sajangnim menyuruhmu ke ruangannya" ucap Yixing cuek tanpa melihat kearah Seulgi. Sedetik kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seulgi memekik tertahan. Ia mengambil cermin kecilnya lalu bercermin sebentar. Dengan senang ia berjalan kearah ruangan Suho.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" Ia tersenyum lebar lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Suho.

"Ada apa,Suho sajangnim?" Tanya nya kalem.

"Kau dapat darimana foto Yixing dan Nichkhun tempo hari?" Tanya Suho dingin. Seulgi mengerutkan dahinya. "Ohh itu.. Aku memotretnya langsung dicafe itu" Suho berdehem.

"Untuk apa?" , "untuk.."

"Untuk membuatku cemburu?" Potong Suho. Seulgi menatap Suho. "I-iya" Suho tersenyum miring.

"Untuk membuat hubungan kami rusak?" Seulgi sedikit terkejut.

".." Ia tak menjawab.

"Kau.."

CKLEK..

"Maaf Tuan Kim? Apakah ada Seulgi?" Seulgi langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa, Yeri-ah?" Yeri memberi kode agar Seulgi keluar dari ruangan itu. Seulgi langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Suho. Suho berdecih saat melihat Seulgi dan Yeri keluar dari ruangannya. "Tak sopan sekali"

-xoxo-

"Hei,nyonya Kim" Yixing tahu itu suara Tiffany,sahabat cerewetnya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Duh,aku tak dengar" Tiffany mendengus ketika mendengar respon dari Yixing yang menurutnya tak menyenangkan itu.

"Kau tahu tidakㅡ " , "tidak" ,lagi-lagi Tiffany mendengus.

"Hubunganku dengan Nichkhun makin membaik!" Yixing langsung menoleh kearah Tiffany.

"Serius?" Tiffany mengangguk senang. Yixing menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.." Yixing kemudian memainkan ponselnya.

"Fany-ah,ayo makan siang dicafe" ajak Yixing. Yixing memasukkan ponselnya ke tasnya lalu berdiri.

"Ayo,aku sangat lapar" Tiffany menarik tangan Yixing.

"H-hei tunggu,topi ku ketinggalan dibangku itu.." Yixing menoleh kebelakang lalu dengan cepat mengambil topi pinknya.

"Warnanya pink! Aku suka sekali,untukku saja ya?" Tiffany merebut topi ditangan Yixing.

"Aniya!" Yixing langsung merebut kembali topi itu. Tiffany mempoutkan bibirnya. "Topi ini bertulisan 'Mom'. Hei,apakah ini topi couple?" Yixing bingung ingin menjawab apa. Kalau iya,Tiffany pasti akan menggoda dan mengejeknya. Kalau tidak.. Tiffany pasti memaksakan agar mengiyakan ucapannya.

"I-iya" Tiffany tersenyum miring. "Cie.." ,tuhkan,Tiffany menggodanya. Yixing berdecak. "Sudahlah,katanya mau makan siang,cepatlah!"

.

.

"Apakah kau melihat Yixing?" Itulah pertanyaan yang daritadi ditanyakan Suho kesetiap pegawai dikantornya. Suho mendesah frustasi. Ia sudah mencari Yixing kemana-mana tapi tak menemukannya. Sudah ditelpon,tapi tak diangkat.

"Kau dimana,aish.."

"Appa.. Mana Yicing eomma?" Tanya Sehun. "Appa juga tak tahu. Lebih baik kita makan siang dulu dicafe" ucap Suho. Sehun tersenyum lebar. Suho lalu menggendong Sehun dan berjalan menuju cafe didekat kantornya.

SKIP

Suho memasuki cafe itu dengan malas. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah meja nomor 10.

"Kau mau pesan apa,Hun?" Tanya Suho. Sehun terlihat berpikir.

"Thehun mau makan thpaghetti,Appa" jawab Sehun dengan semangat. Suho sedikit tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat kearah meja bernomor 15. Suho menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit.

"Loh? Itukan Tiffany dan.." , "..Yixing?" Suho buru-buru menghampiri meja bernomor 15 itu.

"Yixing?" Wanita yang sedang menikmati coklat panasnya itu menoleh. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"S-suho?" Suho berdecak sebal.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana,ternyata kau disini,eoh?" Yixing menyengir.

"Salahkan dia, dia sudah menarikku kesini" Yixing menunjuk kearah Tiffany yang baru ingin memasukkan sepotong daging kemulutnya menggunakan sumpit. Tiffany menaruh kembali sesumpit daging itu.

"Enak saja,kau yang mengajakku kesini" elak Tiffany.

"Tapi kau yang menarikku kesini" , "ck,sudah-sudah.." Suho tak ingin perang dunia ketiga terjadi dicafe yang tenang ini.

"Lebih baik kalian habiskan makanan itu, nanti kubayar" Tiffany dan Yixing membulatkan matanya. "Serius nih?" Tanya mereka berbarengan. Suho hanya mengangguk.

'Kalau seperti ini terus,bisa irit nih,kkk~' batin Tiffany. Suho kemudian memesan makanan pesanannya dan Sehun. "Sehun mana?" Tanya Yixing. Suho menunjuk kearah meja nomor 10. Yixing menengok kearah meja itu sambil membulatkan bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian,

"Hei! Kau tinggalkan Sehun sendirian? Kau benar-benar bukan ayah yang baik!" Sembur Yixing lalu menghampiri Sehun. Suho menggaruk kepalanya lalu menyusul Yixing.

-xoxo-

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya ketika menerima telepon dari nomor yang tak dikenalinya. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat telepon itu. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara setelahnya.

'Halo?',itu suara orang tua. Yixing makin bingung. Jujur saja,Yixing sudah trauma dengan yang beginian. Karena saat SMA dulu,Yixing sering diteror orang.

"H-halo?"

'Apakah ini Yixing?' , "ya,saya sendiri. Ini siapa dan ada apa?" Tanya Yixing sopan.

'Ooh Yixing anakku.. Ini mama,sayang!' Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Mama? Ughh Mama! Aku merindukan mu! Mama ganti nomor? Kenapa tak beritahu kepadaku?"

'Kkk~,maklum,Mama lupa sayang' Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Mama,kapan Mama akan ke Korea? Demi Tuhan,aku merindukanmu" Mama Yixing terkekeh.

'Mama tak tahu,sayang. Kalau Mama akan kesana,mama akan kabari kok. Ohya,kamu apa kabar di Korea sana?'

"Baiklah,Ma.. Eum, aku baik-baik saja,Ma"

'Syukurlah.. Jangan lupa minum vitamin ya,sayang' Yixing tersenyum.

"Siap,Ma! Mama sendiri apa kabar?"

CKLEK..

"Yuhuu~ Yixingiee,aku bawakan apel merah maniss untukmu~" Yixing terkejut ketika mendengar suara Suho.

'Kabar Mama baik. Hm.. Itu suara siapa?' Yixing gelagapan.

"A-anu..i-itu suara.." Yixing berpikir keras.

"S-suara tukang apel! Ah iya,tukang apel!"

'Ooh.. Mama kira suara apa.." Yixing terkekeh. Ia dapat mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang sepertinya ingin memasuki kamarnya. Ia buru-buru berlari kearah pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Xingㅡ " , "hustt" Yixing membekap mulut Suho dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku sedang menelpon Mama ku" bisik Yixing sambil menjauhkan ponselnya. Suho membulatkan bibirnya.

'Yixing? Kau masih disana?' Yixing buru-buru mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ketelinga nya.

"Masih kok,Ma.. A-anu,tadi aku sedang mencari uang untuk membayar apel-apel yang kubeli,hehe"

'Ooh begitu ya? Kkk~,baiklah. Mama matikan ya teleponnya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya,sayang' Yixing tersenyum kecil.

"Iya,Mama. Pastii!" Yixing dapat mendengar suara Mama nya yang sedang terkekeh.

'Baiklah, Bye,sayang..' , "bye,Mama,mwah!"

Yixing tersenyum lalu mematikan panggilan itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan handphonenya dikasurnya. Suho menatapnya heran.

"Mama mu?" ,hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Suho.

"Ya begitulah" Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini,kubawakan apel untukmu" Suho menyerahkan seplastik apel kepada Yixing. Yixing tersenyum sumringah. "Wah...terimakasih,Suho~" Yixing mengambil plastik yang berisi apel itu dan membukanya.

"Eits.." Yixing menatap Suho heran. "...gimme a kiss" Yixing mendengus. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Suho. "Sudah. Berikan apel itu!" ,

"no no no,aku maunya disini,sayang" Suho menunjuk tepat dibibirnya. Pipi Yixing memerah. Ia dengan malu-malu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Suho dan mengecup bibir Suho.

"Nah,sudah kan?" Suho tersenyum. "Anak pintar.." Ia mengelus rambut Yixing lalu menyerahkan apel-apel itu. Yixing tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya.

"Ohya,Sehun mana? Tumben kau kesini tanpa ada Sehun?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengunyah apelnya.

"Dia kutinggalkan dirumah.." Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"...karena dia tidur". Oo..tidur toh. Yixing melanjutkan kembali acara makan apelnya. Yixing berjalan kearah lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah selimut.

"Mau kau apakan selimut itu? Kau makan?" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

Suho suka sekali ngelawak ,but garing. "Jelas tidak lah! Aku ingin menaruhnya saja disini, nah.. Lebih baik" ucap Yixing sambil menaruh selimut itu dikasurnya. Suho memutar bola matanya lalu berbaring dikasur Yixing.

"Kalau aku tidur denganmu..pasti nyaman sekali" gumam Suho sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Yixing. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Ck,aku malas meladenimu" Suho tertawa. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"Xingie.." , "ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan kita?" sontak pipi Yixing memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"p-pernikahan apa?"

"Pernikahan kambing dan anjing besok.." ,

"ya pernikahan kita lah,Yixing.." Ucap Suho gemas . Yixing menyengir tak berdosa."Ugh..bagaimana ya?" Gumam Yixing.

"N-nanti akan aku pikirkan" Yixing tersenyum kepada Suho. Suho ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Suho dengan terburu-buru memasuki kamar Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat merindukan anak semata wayangnya itu sekarang.

"Hunnie?" Suho menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Luhannie.." Gumam Sehun. Suho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Luhannie..thalanghaeyo~" Suho membelalakkan matanya. Ck,Sehun mengigau rupanya. Suho menyeringai jail.

"Nada saranghae,Hunnie~" bisik Suho. Sehun tiba-tiba terbangun.

"A-appa?" Suho tersenyum. "Ya?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa! Thehun tadi mimpi beltemu Luhan loh!" Suho terkekeh.

"Appa tau kok.."

"Appa tau dalimana? Memangnya Thehun thudah kathih tau ya?" Suho menggeleng. "Appa tau segalanya,sayang" Sehun menatap Suho tak percaya.

"Thehun tak pelcaya" Suho terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Appa, Thehun mau mandi dulu ya" Suho tersenyum. "Oke,jangan lupa sabunan" , "thiap,Appa!" Suho mengulum senyumannya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

Esoknya, Yixing menghampiri Suho yang ada diruangannya.

"Suho.." Panggil Yixing.

"Ada apa?"

"Tentang pernikahan kita.." , "aku mau kok"

Suho menatap Yixing dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Serius,Xing?" Yixing mengangguk malu-malu. Suho tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup lembut bibir Yixing. "Aku mencintaimuu~"

"Aku juga" jawab Yixing malu-malu kucing. Suho tersenyum lalu menggesekkan hidungnya kepipi Yixing.

Suho menangkup kedua pipi Yixing yang kini merona. Ia tersenyum lalu mencium ujung hidung Yixing,kemudian turun kebibir ranum Yixing. Ia mencium bibir itu dengan perlahan. Menghisap bibir bawah Yixing dan sesekali menjilatnya. Yixing melenguh ketika Suho mengigit bibirnya. Ia mendorong tengkuk Suho agar memperdalam ciumannya. Saliva mengalir diujung bibir Yixing. Keduanya tak memperdulikannya.

Suho mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri.

Suho menurunkan ciumannya sebelum...

TOK TOK TOK!

Yixing sontak terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Suho pun ikut menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ck,mengganggu saja"

Yixing menatap Suho yang terlihat sexy sekarang. Rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakkan,kemejanya yang sudah terbuka dan menampilkan dada bidang dan absnya. Yixing menelan salivanya.

Suho berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

"S-suho.. K-kancing kemejamu" Suho menoleh kearah Yixing. "Kancingkan,Xingie" Yixing menggigit bibirnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengancingkan kemeja itu. Yixing pun mengancingkan kemeja Suho dengan perlahan.

"Suho sajangnim, apakah kau didalam?" Terdengar suara Xiumin dari luar.

"Iya,tunggu sebentar" Suho langsung berlari kearah pintu.

"T-tiga kancing lagi" gumam Yixing.

"Ada apa,Xiumin?" Xiumin menatap Suho. Hm,lebih ke kemejanya maksudnya.

"Kemejamu kenapa?" Suho menatap kemejanya. Dia menepuk dahinya lalu mengancingkan kemejanya. Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya.

'Jangan-janganㅡ'

"Xiumin,ada apa?" Tanya Suho membuyarkan pikiran Xiumin.

"E-em.. Aku mencari map yang berisi berkas-berkas kemarin" Suho membulatkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya tak ada diruanganku. Coba kau cari ditempat lain"

"Baiklah,Suho sajangnim. Terimakasih" Suho mengangguk lalu masuk kembali keruangannya. Ia melihat kearah Yixing yang sedang membetulkan bajunya. Suho tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Yixing.

"Tak ingin dilanjutkan,eoh?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk Yixing. Pipi Yixing langsung memerah.

"Kau ini!" Yixing mendorong bahu Suho dengan malu-malu. Suho tertawa kecil.

-xoxo-

DDRRTT..

"Yeobseo?"

'Suho? Ini eomma'

"Eomma? Ah,aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kabarmu dan appa?"

'Eomma juga sangat merindukanmu,sayang. Kabar kami baik-baik saja. Eomma ada kabar baik untukmu'

"Hm..baguslah. Kabar baik apa,eomma?" Tanya Suho sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa empuknya.

'Kau akan memiliki calon istri baru,sayang' . Mata Suho membulat.

"Apa?! Calon istri baru?!"

.

.

Tbc dulu atuh

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Maap baru update,hehehe._**

 ** _Gimana chap ini? Maap kalo jelek._**

 ** _Please kasi comment,kritik dan saran ya^^_**

 ** _Thankchu;*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yeojakoria23**_

 _ **Title : Eomma Bogoshippeoyo**_

 _ **Main cast : SULAY,SLIGHT : HUNHAN**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan emak bapanya**_

 ** _Happy reading㈳6_**

* * *

"APA?! Calon istri baru?!"

' _ **iya sayang. Memangnya kenapa?'**_ Suho terdiam sambil menatap vas bunga didepannya.

Yaampun,bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Yixing demi calon istrinya.

' ** _suho?kau masih disana?'_** Suho masih terdiam mendengar suara eommanya.

' _ **YAK!SUHO KIM!'**_ namja itu terkejut mendengar suara eommanya.

"Y-ya.."

' ** _Besok lusa eomma akan ke Korea dan membawa calon istrimu. Tenanglah,dia yeoja baik-baik dan cantik seperti boneka barbie. Eomma tidak terima penolakan!'_**

"Y-yak,tapi.."

 _ **tut..tutt..tutt..**_

Panggilan itu ditutup secara sepihak oleh Nyonya Kim. Suho mendesah frustasi

Bagaimana bisa eommanya masih berpikir untuk menjodohkannya kembali saat dia sudah duda seperti ini? Hah,ini gila.

* * *

Yixing menyisir _rambutnya_ yang kini berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah cantiknya dipantulan cermin.

" _ah.._ betapa senangnya aku" Yixing tersenyum lagi.

" _Hei,_ lihatlah aku. Diajak menikah oleh bosnya sendiri" Yixing memulai monolognya.

"Kami saling mencintai" lanjutnya.

"Oh,Tuhan..apakah ini mimpi?" Yixing menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

" _ah,_ sudahlah. Sebentar lagi aku harus kekantor" ucap Yixing semangat lalu berdiri da keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Suho duduk terdiam sambil menatap kosong cangkir yang berisi kopi hitam didepannya. Perasaan Suho sekarang sedih,takut,kecewa ah semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

 ** _CKLEK..._**

"Suho.." suara ceria Yixing menghiasi ruang kerja Suho. Senyum Yixing memudar ketika melihat Suho yang sedang menatap kosong cangkir kopi didepannya.

"Suho?",Yixing berjalan kearah Suho dan duduk didepannya.

" _hei..."_ ia menepuk pelan pipi kedua pipi pria itu.

" _Eh?"_ Suho akhirnya tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Y-yixing?", Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi,Suho!" Sapa Yixing ceria. Suho tersenyum tipis

"Y-ya,selamat pagi juga,Yixing" balas Suho kaku. Yixing menatap Suho heran.

 _Tak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini,_ batin Yixing heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yixing. Suho hanya menggeleng pelan. Yixing tersenyum tipis.

"Ah syukurlah. Kau seperti mayat hidup tadi" celetuk Yixing sambil tersenyum. Suho membalas senyuman Yixing dengan senyuman agak terpaksa.

"Kenapa dasimu tidak rapi seperti ini, _hm?"_ tanya Yixing sambil mencoba membetulkan dasi Suho. Suho terdiam sambil memperhatikan Yixing yand sedang membetulkan dasinya. Ia merasa sedih. Ia tidak ingin Yixing membencinya, ia tidak ingin Yixingㅡ

"Chaa..sudah selesai. Kalau seperti ini kan lebih rapi" ucap Yixing sambil menepuk dada Suho. Suho tersadar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _a-ah_ ,iya kau benar" Yixing tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"H-hm,tentang pernikahan kita..." ucap Yixing sambil menundukkan kepalaanya. Pipi nya merona samar.

 _ **DEGGG...**_

 _'_ _oh tidak. Dia akan membahas itu'_ batin Suho panik.

"A-aku..."

"Eum,Yixing.. aku mau ke toilet sebentar,ya. Kebelet nih,hehe" potong Suho sambil nyengir lalu berlari kearah toilet. Yixing menatap kepergian Suho dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kok Suho aneh sekali hari ini" gumam Yixing pelan.

* * *

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya dikursi.

"Hahh.. aku merindukan Sehun" gumamnya pelan.

"Suho kemana,ya.." ia melihat ke kanan,ke kiri,kedepan,kebelakang dan seluruh arah sudah dia lihat tapi hasilnya nihil.

" _ck,_ padahal ini kan sudah masuk jam makan siang" Yixing berdecak kesal sambil menopang dagunya.

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mengambil buku menu yang ada dimeja.

"Persetan dengan menunggu. Lebih baik aku makan sendiri saja!" Ucap Yixing kesal lalu membolak-balik buku menu dengan kasar.

.

.

"Appa.. mana Yicing eomma?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap appanya yang dengan memakan makan siangnya dengan _ogah-ogah_ an.

" _ck,_ diam dan habiskan makan siangmu!" Bentak Suho. Sehun tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ia kemudian mengambil sendok dan garpu yang sudah tersedia didepannya.

' _Appa jahat!'_ batinnya.

Suho sedikit melirik kearah Sehun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

' _maafkan Appa,Sehun'_ batin Suho sedih.

* * *

 _ **TOK TOK TOK...**_

"ya,masuk" ucap Suho singkat.

 _ **CKLEKK..**_

"Annyeong,oppa!" Suho mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah pintu.

" _N-nuguya?"_ hanya itu yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Suho.

Terlihat _yeoja_ berkulit putih dan berwajah cantik didepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

 _Yeoja_ itu mengenakan _dress_ berwarna merah dipadukan _slingbag kekinian_ berwarna cokelat.

 _"Nuguya?"_ Suho mengulang pertanyaannya tadi. _Yeoja_ itu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Aku Irene,Oppa! Calon istrimu!"

 _ **PRANGGG...**_

"A-apa?"

"Y-yixing?!" Suho melonjak kaget ketika melihat Yixing yang sudah berada didepan pintu. Cangkir yang berisi kopi itu terjatuh dengan cantiknya. Irene mengerutkan dahinya.

"K-kau.." Yixing merasa matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

 _ **Tes...**_

Setetes airmata terjatuh dari mata cantiknya. Ia pun menggeleng tak percaya lalu berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Suho. Suho terkejut dan langsung berdiri. Berniat mengejar Yixing.

"Eits...oppa mau kemana,hm?" Irene menarik tangan Suho.

"Diam, _yeoja_ sialan! Gara-gara kau,Yixing jadi salah paham!" Bentak Suho lalu menarik tangannya dan berlari mengejar Yixing.

.

.

"Y-yixing! Tunggu!" Teriak Suho. Yixing tak peduli. Ia terus berlari sambil terisak.

Suho mempercepat larinya dan...

 _ **Hupp...**_

Suho berhasil meraih tangan Yixing. Yixing mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, _brengsek!"_ Suho terkejut mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi! Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi! Dasar pria _sialan_ tak tahu diri!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yixing terisak. Badannya bergetar.

Suho terdiam.

"Y-yixing,a-aku.."

"Sudah diam!" Potong Yixing cepat.

"Aku sangat benci denganmu! Kau dengan seenak jidatmu mempermainkan perasaan seorang wanita. Kau memang tak punya hati, _Tuan Kim"_ ucap Yixing dingin dengan mata dan hidung yang merah.

Suho tersentak mendengar ucapan Yixing. Sungguh,dia bukan pria seperti itu!

"T-tidak! _yeoja_ itu bukan..."

"Bukan calon istrimu? Heh,kau pikir aku percaya,hah?!" Nada bicara Yixing meninggi.

"Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau calonkan untuk menjadi calon istrimu, _hm?"_ tanya Yixing sarkastik. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu,Yixing!"

"Jangan membohongiku,bodoh! Asalkan kau tahu,aku bukan wanita bodoh yang seperti kau pikirkan!" Potong Yixig cepat. Emosinya sudah naik diubun-ubun. Yixing menahan tangisnya yang ingin pecah itu.

"Aku sangat kecewa denganmu" Yixing berkata dingin.

"Aku pikir kau adalah pria baik-baik ternyataㅡ"

"ㅡkau tak jauh beda dengan pria _brengsek_ diluar sana" Yixing tersenyum pedih.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu,Yixing! Hanya mencintaimu!" Teriak Suho. Ia mencoba mencegah air matanya yang ingin keluar. Yixing tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

" _hah?_ hanya mencintaiku katamu? Hahaha. Tarik ucapanmu dan lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku!" Bentak Yixing lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"D-dia hanya wanita pilihan _eomma_ ku,Yi" , "aku sungguh tak mencintainya. Mengenalnya saja tidak.." lanjut Suho dengan lirih. Yixing sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh..kalau begitu..." Yixing menggantung kata-katanya.

"Menikahlah dengan wanita pilihan _eomma_ mu itu. Lagipula wanita itu kan cantik,hahaha. Ya kan,Tuan Kim?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada sinis. Suho tidak menjawab. Yixing menatapnya tajam lalu hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ohyaㅡ" Yixing lagi-lagi menggantung kata-katanya.

"ㅡkita batalkan saja ya rencana pernikahan kita. Kau bebas sekarang. Lupakan aku karena aku akan menghapusmu dari ingatanku,hatikuㅡ"

"ㅡbahkan aku tidak akan menganggapmu ada"

 ** _JLEBBBB_**

Hati Suho bagikan ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Sakit...sangat sakit. Suho meneteskan airmatanya.

"Y-yixing..." panggilnya lirih.

"Pergilah jauh-jauh dariku,Tuan Kim" setelah mengucapkam itu,Yixing langsung berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Suho yang masih menangis.

.

.

Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar lalu membanting tubuhnya dikasur.

" _hiks..._ bodoh!" Yixing menangis sambil meninju-ninju bantalnya dengan brutal. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"A-aku..." Yixing tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia akan menangis sepuas-puasnya malam ini.

Ia sangat tidak percaya kalau Suho mengkhianatinya.

Sangat tidak percaya.

 ** _Sangat_**

Ia berpikir Suho itu adalah pria baik-baik. Coba kau lihat wajah Suho. Seperti malaikat bukan?

 _ck,_ sudahlah.

Yixing membenamkan wajah cantiknya dibantal.

 _ **DRRTTT...**_

Ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Yixing menoleh kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak disampingnya.

 ** _My Suho is calling_**

Yixing menggeram kesal lalu membanting ponselnya.

"Buat apa _sialan_ itu menelpon ku!" Teriaknya kesal. Yixing sangat lelah sekarang.

Lelah untuk semua ini. Yixing mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

Ia akhirnya menutup matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

Suho menatap cemas ponselnya.

' _ **nomor yang anda tuju sedangㅡ'**_

"ARGGHH!" Suho mendesah frustasi lalu melempar ponselnya sembarang arah. Peduli _setan_ kalau ponselnya rusak.

"Apakah dia benar-benar marah,ya?" Tanya Suho entah pada siapa. Ia membanting tubuhnya kesofa empuknya.

"Bodoh! Ya pasti dia sangat marah!" Suho memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

 _ **CKLEKK...**_

"Suhㅡ"

"ㅡyaampun Suho... kenapa kamarmu seperti kapal pecah seperti ini ?" Suho mengabaikan _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. Ya,ia tahu kalau _yeoja_ itu adalah _eomma_ nya. _Eomma_ nya mulai membereskan kamarnya itu.

" _eomma.. eomma_ puaskan sudah membuat wanita yang kucintai pergi meninggalkan ku?" Tanya Suho dengan suara lemah. Nyonya Kim mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, _sayang?"_ tanya Nyonya Kim heran.

"Aku tahu _eomma_ pasti sangat senang" Suho tersenyum pahit.

"Kau menghancurkan cinta ku, _eomma"_ Suho lagi-lagi tersenyum pahit. Nyonya Kim mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukankan kau mencintai Irene, _sayang?"_ tanya Nyonya Kim sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"TIDAK, _EOMMA!_ TIDAK! A-AKU BAHKAN tidak mengenalnya.." Suho melemah dan terisak. Ia terlihat seperti orang terlemah didunia sekarang.

"Bukankah kemarin dia menemuimu di ruang kerja mu? Dia teman kecilmu,nak!" Nyonya Kim mengelus-ngelus punggung Suho. Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, _eomma!_ Aku hanya mencintai Yixing!" Suho benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya sekarang. Nyonya Kim berdiri.

"Yixing siapa lagi,hah?! _eomma_ tidak setuju kalau kamu menikah dengan orang yang tidak _eomma_ kenal!" Suho mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan beraninya dia menjawab.

"Aku juga tidak setuju kalau aku harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal!"

Nyonya Kim menggeram.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengan Irene! Dia masih muda, _ma._ sedangkan aku? Umurku sudah mau masuk kepala 3!" Suho benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang.

"Hentikan semua ini, _eomma.."_ ucap Suho lirih. Nyonya Kim menatap putranya yang terlihat rapuh. Ia sangat merasa kasihan.

"Baiklahㅡ"

 _ **CKLEKK..**_

" _sayang..."_ Tuan Kim masuk kedalam kamar Suho. Suho dan Nyonya Kim menoleh kearah pintu.

"H-hei,kenapa Suho menangis?" Tanya Tuan Kim lalu mendekat kearah Suho dan Nyonya Kim.

"Diaㅡ"

"ㅡya ya, Appa tahu kamu akan menikah lagi sampai kamu jadi terharu seperti ini. Jangan menangis dong" Tuan Kim menepuk keras pundak Suho. Suho terdiam.

"Ada apa,Appa?" Tanya Suho. Tuan Kim berdehem.

"Ada Irene dan keluarganya diruang tamu" ucap Tuan Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Ohya? Ah sepertinya pernikahan ini memang harus dilaksanakan" ucap Nyonya Kim lalu keluar dari kamar Suho dan diikuti dengan Tuan Kim.

"Hei,nak! Ayo!" Suho menoleh kearah Appanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

"Haii Suho.. duh,makin tampan saja ya" ucap Victoria ㅡ _eomma_ nya Irene. Suho tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Irene juga sekarang cantik sekali.." Nyonya Kim mencubit pelan pipi Irene.

" _ah,ahjumma_ bisa saja.." Irene tersipu malu. Suho yang melihatnya langsung memutar bolamatanya malas.

' _menjijikan sekali'_ batin Suho.

"Hei,nak! Kau tak ingin mengajak Irene jalan-jalan dirumah ini dulu, _eoh?"_ tanya Nyonya Kim sambil menepuk pundak Suho pelan. Suho menoeh kearah _eomma_ nya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Aku kedalam dulu,ya" ucap Suho lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum tidak enak kepada keluarga Irene.

"Duh,Suho emang seperti itu. Sepertinya dia masih malu dengan Irene" ucap Nyonya Kim.

.

.

Suho membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun. Ia lalu menggendong anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Appa..." panggil Sehun takut-takut.

Yang benar saja,Appa nya akhir akhir ini sangat galak dan sering membentaknya.

Suho menoleh kearah Sehun dan menatapnya lembut.

"Ya, _sayang?"_ Sehun menatap Suho dengan mata yang berbinar.

"A-appa tidak malah dengan Thehunnie lagi?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan appa marah dengan Sehunnie,hm?" Suho mengecup kening Sehun lembut lalu berjalan di lobby kantornya.

" _annyeong,_ Presdir Kim dan... Presdir muda Kim?" Sapa Taeyong lalu tertawa kecil. Suho ikut tertawa kecil.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu,Taeyong- _ah?"_ tanya Suho sambil menepuk pundak Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum.

"Baik, Tuan Kim. Kau sendiri? Ughhh... putramu lucu sekalii" Taeyong mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. Sehun mengaduh sakit lalu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu.

Suho tersenyum.

"H-hm,ya. Kabarku baik kok" ucap Suho sedikit...err..ragu mungkin?

Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah. Hei?bolehkah aku mengajak putramu jalan-jalan?" Tanya Taeyong gemas.

"Boleh saja" Suho memberikan Sehun ke Taeyong. Sehun memberontak.

"Huaa... Thehun tidak mau thama om jelek iniiiii..." Suho terkekeh. Taeyong tidak terima dibilang jelek.

"Hei,aku tampan tau. Bukan sepeti Appa mu. _Jelek banget"_ Suho melotot garang kearah Taeyong. Masa sudah tampan seperi ini dibilang _jelek banget?_

 _"Aniya!_ Thuho Appa thangat tampan! Om thaja yang jelek!" Sehun pun tidak terima Appa nya dibilang jelek. Kalau Appa nya jelek. Dia juga jelek dong? Eits,tidak bisa.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar. Kalian pasti sudah bersekongkol" Sehun terkikik.

"Yathudah,ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

.

.

Suho memasuki ruang kerjanya sambil membawa secangkir kopi kitam.

Ia kemudian duduk dan mulai menyesap kopinya.

"Hm..." gumam Suho lalu membuka laptopnya.

 _ **Cklekk..**_

"ehm..permisi,sajangnim"

"Ya,ada apa, Xiumin?" Tanya Suho tenang. Xiumin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

" _A-anu.._ t-tadi Yixing menelpon ku.." mata Suho langsung membulat ketika mendengar nama Yixing.

"Yixing? Dia kenapa?" Potong Suho cepat dan terkesan tidak sabaran.

"D-dia..."

"Dia kenapa,Xiumin!" Desak Suho.

"D-dia..dia ingin berhenti bekerja disini" Dengan berat hati Xiumin mengatakan hal itu.

Mata Suho membulat.

"APAA?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc.**_

* * *

 _ **HELLAW READERSNIM? PAKABAR,HM?**_

 _ **masi inget pan sama gue? Duh kumohon jawabnya 'masihhhh'**_

 _ **senengin author kek sekali-sekali:")**_

.

.

 _ **CIEH YANG LAGI UN.. YANG LAGI UN MANA SUARA ANUNYA(?) *krikkrikkrik**_

 ** _YANG LAGI UN MANGATS YA,wkwk._**

 ** _Oya,maap klo chap kali ini ngebosenin,failed,aneh,gaje,kurang panjang/?,dll._**

 ** _Maapkeun,maapkeun.._**

 ** _LAGI BADMOOD BGT BRUH. makanya,semangatin author dums. Kasi review kek apa kek. Tiket konser esenesdi yang bentar lg mo konser di INA kek,heheheheh._**

 ** _Jangan lupa kasi kritik,kretek(?) dan sarannya ya㈻1_**

 ** _GOMAWO MIANE SARANGEE_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**yeojaakoriya23**_

 ** _EOMMA BOGOSHIPEOYO chapter 6._**

 ** _Happy reading chinguya!_**

* * *

Suho menatap kosong cangkir berisi cairan hitam pekat didepannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.  
Xiumin menatapnya cemas.  
Ia tahu,bahkan sangat tahu. Suho itu sangat mencintai Yixing lebih dari apapun.  
Dan sekarang? Yixing meninggalkan Suho begitu saja?  
Xiumin tak habis pikir.

" _S-sajangnim? gwaenchanayo?"_ tanya Xiumin khawatir.

" _N-ne._ Mungkin aku baik-baik saja. Pergilahㅡ"

"ㅡdan terimakasih banyak atas infonya" ucap Suho lalu tersenyum miris. Xiumin merasa tidak enak hati.  
Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Suho memejamkan matanya.  
"Kali ini apalagi, Ya tuhan.."

.  
.

Gadis itu menatap wanita paruh baya didepannya dengan tersenyum.  
Sesekali ia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar ucapan wanita itu yang menurutnya lucu.  
"Kau sangat lucu, _ahjumma"_ Ucap gadis cantik itu lalu tertawa.

"Haha..Suho memang begitu, Irene sayang. Suka sekali membuat kegaduhan dengan Jongin. Dasar tidak sadar umur"

ㅡoh,ternyata mereka adalah Irene dan Nyonya Kim.

Irene tersenyum kecil.

' _Kau pikir kau bisa menolakku begitu saja, Suho-ya?'_ bisik Irene dalam hati lalu menyeringai.

.

.

Suho mengerem mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobil itu dengan cepat.  
Dan benar saja. Ia mendapati Yixing yang baru saja mengunci pintu apartement itu.

Mata sayu itu membelalak ketika melihat Suho yang berada kurang lebih 2 meter darinya.

Suho berjalan mendekati Yixing.

 _ **tap..tap..tap..**_

Suho berhenti setelah berada tepat dihadapan Yixing.

Menatap Yixing sendu.  
"K-kumohon, _sayang"_ ucap Suho lemah.

Ia merasa kakinya seperti jelly. Pria tampan itu lalu berlutut dihadapan Yixing.  
Dengan keberanian penuh, ia menggenggam tangan lembut Yixing.  
"K-kumohon..hiks" bibirnya bergetar. Begitu juga tangannya.  
Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

Suho...  
..menangis?

Baiklah,silahkan anggap Suho sebagai pria terlemah di dunia. Tapi memang dalam faktanya, ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang kau cintai ituㅡ

 _ㅡsangat menyakitkan kan?_

"K-kau boleh membenciku. Kau juga boleh menamparku kapan saja jika kau menganggapku pria brengsek. Tapi kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan kantorku, jangan tinggalkan Sehunㅡ"

"ㅡkau boleh tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih ingin melihat wajah cantikmu, _sayang..hiks"_ Suho membiarkan bulir-bulir bening itu membasahi wajahnya. Yixing menatap Suho iba.

Tapi ia tak mau mengeluarkan suara.  
Ia masih marah dengan pria yang berlutut dihadapannya itu.  
Suho menghapus airmatanya lalu berdiri.  
"Aku minta maaf jika aku mungkin sering membuatmu tersakiti,Yixing-ahㅡ"  
"ㅡaku ingin berterimakasih juga. Setelah kau hadir dikehidupanku, hidupku jadi lebih berwarna. Aku sudah bisa melupakan kenangan ku yang menyakitkan itu karena muㅡ"  
Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis.  
"ㅡterimakasih,sayang. Aku menyayangimu.."  
"s-sangat mencintaimu" Suho menunduk. Ia membalikkan badannya.  
Yixing menitikkan air matanya ketika melihat punggung yang kokoh itu bergetar.  
Ia tahu Suho pasti menangis.  
Silahkan salahkan ia karena telah membuat pria tampan itu menangis.

"Jika kau ingin pergi meninggalkan Korea,meninggalkan Sehun,meninggalkan kantorku,dan m-meninggalkan c-cinta kita..s-silahkan. A-aku sudah tidak berhak menghalangimu, Yixing- _ssiㅡ"_

 _"ㅡgomawo,mianhae,s-saranghae"_

Punggung kokoh itu semakin bergetar hebat.  
Tangis Yixing pecah. Tapi ia tetap menahan agar suara tangisnya tidak didengar oleh Suho.

' _n-nado saranghae, Suho,hiks..'_ jawab Yixing dalam hati.

"Jika kau masih mencintaiku, pergilah ke acara pernikahanku. Dan kacaukan semuanya. Kacau kan acara pernikahanku!" Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Matanya memerah.  
"Aku mengharapkan hal itu.."  
Setelah mengucapkan semuanya, Suho pun berjalan dengan gontai kemobilnya.  
Ia lalu masuk dan pergi dari situ.

Tangis Yixing pecah.  
Ia sungguh bingung.  
Akankah dia akan pergi dari Korea? atau..

 _..mengejar cintanya?_ Mengacaukan pernikahan itu?

Tapi Yixing masih marah dengan Suho. Ia membenci pria itu. Pria yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur.  
Tapi disisi lain, Yixing masih sangat mencintai Suho. Ia sangat mencintai Suho.  
Yixing mengacak rambut indahnya frustasi.

.

.

 _Yeoja_ itu berpikir sejenak.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia tahu jawabannya.

Ia tak perlu meninggalkan Korea,meninggalkan cintanya,tak perlu juga mengacaukan pernikahan itu.  
Yang ia perlukan adalah...

.. _menyingkirkan hama pengganggu._

 _._

 _._

Suho masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan langkah gontai.  
Ia melihat _eomma_ nya dan ishㅡ

ㅡ _yeoja gila itu._

Ia semakin _badmood._ Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat kedua manusia itu, Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, _sayang!"_ panggil Nyonya Kim.

Suho menghiraukan panggilan itu. Ia tetap berjalan. Menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.  
"Yak! Suho Kim!" Suho semakin cepat berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.  
Sungguh,moodnya sudah hancur. Akan semakin hancur kalau ia harus berhadapan dengan _yeoja gila_ itu.

.

"Eum.. Suho _oppa_ kenapa, _ahjumma?"_ Tanya Irene lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum tak enak.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan, sayang. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang makan dan suka berkurung dikamarnya" ucap Nyonya Kim lalu menarik nafas dalam.  
Irene terlihat berpikir.

"Pasti ini semua gara-gara _yeoja_ genit itu, _ahjumma!_ Ohh.. _yeoja_ itu membuat Suho _oppa-_ ku uring-uringan, _ahjumma!"_ Akting Irene sambil menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

ㅡ _cih!_

Nyonya Kim mengerutkan dahinya.

" _nuguya?"_

"Yixing. Apakah Suho tidak pernah bercerita tentang _yeoja_ genit itu?tanya Irene.

"Ah iya! pernah. Ia mengatakan kalau Yixing adalah orang yang paling ia cintai"  
"Huh,paling _yeoja_ itu mendekati Suho _oppa,_ karena ia tampan,kaya" ucap Irene,memanas-manasi Nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim menjadi geram.

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya ia memanfaatkan anakku!" Irene menyeringai bak iblis.  
"Singkirkan dia,ahjumma. Aku sangat tidak ingin acara pernikahanku tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Betapa sedihnya aku.." Irene kembali berakting. Nyonya Kim semakin emosi.  
"Tidak akan! Pernikahan kalian pasti berjalan dengan mulus" ucap Nyonya Kim final. Irene menyeringai.

.  
.

Suho berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ranjangnya.  
Sungguh ia sangat takut.  
Ia takut dengan keputusan Yixing.  
Bagaimana kalau Yixing tidak peduli dengannya lagi? Mengingat Yixing tidak menjawab apa-apa ketika ia berbicara panjang lebar tadi.  
Ah! Suho sangat pusing memikirkannya.

" _Eunghh.."_

Suho berhenti dari kegiatan mondar-mandirnya.  
"Appa... _hikth"_ Suho membelalakkan matanya.

Dengan cepat ia mendekati anak semata wayangnya itu.  
"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan rambut Sehun yang acak-acakkan.  
"Thehun mimpi buluk,Appa.. _hikth_.Thehun belmimpi..Y-yicing eomma pelgi meninggalkan Thehun.. _h-hikth.."_ isak Sehun sambil memeluk erat Appa nya.

Suho merasakan matanya memanas.  
"T-tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, sayang. Tidak akan" Suho memeluk anaknya.  
Semenjak appa dan eomma nya kesini untuk mengurus pertunangannya dengan _yeoja gila_ itu,hari-hari Suho menjadi uring-uringan.

Ia sering marah-marah dan jarang keluar kamar.  
Sungguh,ia sangat rindu dengan Yixing. Ia rindu masakan Yixing. Ia rindu memeluk pinggang kecil Yixing.  
Ia rindu aroma tubuh Yixing yang memabukkan. Ia merindukan semuanya.

.

.

Mungkin ada waktunya kau harus membenci orangtua mu karena cinta. Mungkin ini lah saatnya kau harus menentang orangtuamu. Mungkin sekaranglah,kau harus bersikap egois kepada orangtuamuㅡ

ㅡ _karena cinta._

Untuk apa kau membahagiakan orangtua mu dengan cara seperti ini? Salahkan orangtua mu yang bersikap sangat egois sehingga kau harus bersikap egois juga.  
Bukankah kebahagiaan itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh sebelah pihak?  
Bukankah kebahagiaan itu milik bersama?  
Jawablah iya.

Dan asalkan kau tahu..

Pernikahan tanpa rasa cinta itu bagaikan..

.. _kopi tanpa gula._

Pahit.

Ya, _sangat pahit._

Suho tidak akan membuat rumah tangganya ia kali ini seperti yang dulu.  
Ia ingin meng- _upgrade_ rumah tangganya.

Menjadi lebih manis.

Karena dari itu,ia harus menikah dengan dengan orang yang ia cintai.  
Ia ingin merasakan indahnya cinta.

.

.

Yixing menguap lebar lalu membuka matanya.  
Ia membelalakkan matanya.  
"A-aku dimana?" gumamnya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat tubuhnya diikat dikursi. Pantas saja lehernya menjadi pegal.

 _"Hei Zhang"_ Yixing makin membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyeringai.

"Sudah bangun,hm?"  
"I-irene?"

* * *

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HOILAA!**_

 _ **Akhirnya ff ini update juga wkwwk. Demi apa gw kangen bgt sm ffn huhuㅠㅠ**_

 _ **Btw lagi kzl parah. Ig gw dihack chinguyaaaㅠㅠ**_

 _ **Siapapun help mehhhhh:""**_

 ** _ㅡeh maap jd curhat._**

 ** _Oke,maaf ya klo chapter ini gaje,aneh,kamseupay ewh._**

 ** _Oya,apa gw doang yg disini yg pengen nyeburin Irene ke jamban?wkwk_**

 ** _OKE OKE. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA YAA_**

 ** _YANG GA REVIEW JODOHNYA BOPAK,TITIT._**

 ** _EH TITIK EHEH._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _dind._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Hei Zhang"**_

 _ **Yixing makin membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyeringai.**_

 _ **"Sudah bangun,hm?"**_

 _ **"I-irene?"**_

* * *

 ** _EOMMA BOGOSHIPPEOYO chapter 7_**

 ** _Please enjoy this ff:)_**

 ** _happy reading chinguya㈴2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"I-irene?" Yixing menggertakkan giginya

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini, _sialan!"_ umpat Yixing sambil menggerakkan badannya.

Irene tertawa jahat.  
"Apa yang ku lakukan kepadamu? Hahaㅡ"

"ㅡtentu saja aku akan _menyingkirkan_ mu, _cantik"_ bisik Irene lalu tertawa kembali bak iblis.

"Lepaskan aku, _sialan!"_ teriak Yixing murka.

"Oh? Melepaskanmu? Baiklah-baiklah" Irene menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari jaketnya.  
Yixing meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" _Sialan"_ umpatnya lancar.

Yixing mulai berpikir sejenak.  
"Baiklah,apa mau mu?" tanya Yixing melemah.  
Irene tersenyum miring.  
Sungguh,ia tak begitu bernapsu untuk membuhuh makhluk didepannya ini.  
"Aku hanya ingin.."  
"..kau pergi dari kehidupan Suho oppa-ku!" teriak Irene. Yixing tersenyum miring.  
"Baiklah, cantik. Kalau itu mau mu. Kau pikir aku memiliki _hasrat_ untuk berdekatan dengan Suho _oppa-_ mu itu?ㅡ"

"ㅡtidak, _cantik"_ ucap Yixing memulai _permainannya._

Irene tersenyum kemenangan.  
"Baguslah kalau begitu"  
"Nah,lepaskan ikatan ini dulu. Jika tidak,Suho _oppa-_ mu pasti akan datang menyelamatkan ku dan membawaku kepelukkannya lalu membentakmu,cantik" Yixing mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya. Irene geram medengar nya. Dengan _ogah-ogahan_ ia membuka ikatan tali itu.

Yixing tertawa dalam hati.

' _Dasar yeoja bodoh! Makan cintamu itu!'_

Setelah melepaskan ikatan tali itu, Yixing mengurut sebentar tangannya sebelum _menghajar_ gadis didepannya ini.  
"Sudahkan?! Jadi setelah ini,pergilah dari kehidupan Suho oppa!"  
Mendengar itu, Yixing tertawa keras. Irene mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa was-was. Ia mengacungkan pisau lipatnya kewajah Yixing.  
"Haha, hei anak kecil. Umurmu itu berapa sih? Dasar bodoh!.."  
"..telan mentah-mentah cinta mu itu!" ucap Yixing remeh.  
"Apa maksudmu, _sialan!"_ teriak Irene emosi sambil makin mengacungkan pisau lipatnya.

"Hust..tidak perlu bermain dengan alat ini" Yixing menurunkan tangan Irene. Irene geram. Tiba-tiba hasrat untuk membunuh Yixing memuncak.  
Dengan cepat ia menggoreskan pisau lipat itu ketangan Yixing.  
Yixing memekik kesakitan.

" _Shit!_ Ingin bermain kasar rupanya, _hm?"_ Yixing dengan cepat mendorong Irene. Irene terjatuh. Pisau lipatnya terjatuh entah kemana.

Yixing menyeringai. Dia mengambil handphonenya dijaketnya.

 _'Bodoh. Dia menculikku,tetapi tidak memeriksa apa yang terdapat dalam pakaianku'_

Ia membuka aplikasi _voice_ _recorder_ lalu mulai memasukkan kembali handphonenya kesaku jaketnya.

"Ingin bermain dengan ku rupanya"  
Yixing menjambak rambut Irene kasar.  
"Arghh!"  
"Sakit bodoh!" teriak Irene.  
Yixing tertawa.  
"Sakit?" tanya nya lalu semakin kuat menjambak rambut Irene.  
"Keluarkan lah sifat busukmu itu sebelum kau menjadi istri Suho, _jalang!"_ teriak Yixing emosi.

"HARTA HARTA DAN HARTA! HANYA HARTA YANG KAU DAN KELUARGAMU PIKIRKAN!" bentak Yixing tak terkendali. Irene tertawa.  
"Ya,aku memang busuk seperti apa yang kau katakan. Tapi,lihatlah wajah polosku ini. Nyonya Kim saja percaya kepadaku. Dan aku berhasil membuatnya membencimu,hahaㅡ"

 _ **PLAKK!**_

Yixing menampar keras pipi Irene.  
"Kau harus cepat disingkirkan, _bitch!"_ Teriak Yixing. Ia mengambil pisau lipat yang tergeletak agak jauh dari nya.

Ia lalu mencondongkan pisau itu kedepan wajah Irene.  
"Kau tahu? Aku lebih handal bermain dengan pisau dibanding dirimu" Ucap Yixing sambil memainkan pisau lipat itu. Irene menelan ludahnya kasar.  
Entah kenapa ia mulai takut.

Yixing semakin menyeringai tatkala melihat wajah ketakutan Irene.  
"Hei,bocah. Kenapa wajahmu pucat,hm? Katakan pada _ahjumma"_ Yixing mengangkat dagu Irene.

" _Bitch"_ umpat Irene.

Yixing tertawa.  
"Aku bisa mendengar itu, Irene" Yixing memainkan kembali pisau lipat itu didepan wajah Irene. Wajah Irene semakin pucat.

"Merasa takut, _eoh?"_ Yixing tertawa keras. Irene menggertakkan giginya.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Irene.

"Jangan sakiti aku!"  
Yixing terkekeh.  
"Aku tak berniat menyakitimu kok.."  
"..jadi,apa maumu? Kau benar mencintai _Suho-ku,hm?"_ tanya Yixing sambil memainkan pisau lipat itu.

"Ya,aku mencintai Suho _oppa._ Hei! Dia Suho _oppa-_ ku! Dia bukan milikmu!"teriak Irene emosi. Yixing terkekeh.

"Mencintai nya? Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Yixing sekali lagi sambil mengacungkan pisau lipat itu kearah Irene.  
"I-iya. Aku mencintai dia dan hartanya. Oh lihatlah dia, Yixing. Dia sangat tampan dan kaya. Mungkin kau juga mencintainya karena dia sangat kaㅡ"

 ** _PLAKKK!_**

Irene memekik kesakitan.  
"Jangan kau pikir aku ini serakah sepertimu, _bitch"_ ucap Yixing dingin.

"Aku mencintai Suho dengan tulus. Tidak sepertimu. Aku mencintai Sehun juga. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Sedangkan kau?apakah kau pernah menggendong dan memanjakan Sehun?"

 ** _Hell,_** boro-boro menggendong dan memanjakan, menegur saja tidak pernah.

Irene diam.  
"Aku tahu jawabannya tidak. Apakah Suho pernah mendekatimu? Memelukmu? Menciummu?" Yixing menyeringai ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak. Itu semua karena kau Zhang Yixing!" teriak Irene marah. Ia tidak terima kalau Yixing sudah pernah dipeluk dan dicium oleh Suho _oppa-_ nya.

Yixing terkekeh geli.

 _"Ugh_ kasihan sekali ya. Cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, _cantik"_ Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yixing tertawa.

Irene semakin geram.  
"Apa mau mu, _sialan!"_ Teriak Irene muak.

" _Hustt.._ tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu" ucap Yixing lalu tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa kok. Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi! Kalau sampai hal ini terjadi lagi,benda ini takkan segan-segan memotong leher mulusmu ini" Yixing menunjukkan pisau lipat itu.  
 _Yeoja_ itu lalu keluar dari ruangan gelap itu meninggalkan Irene.  
Irene menyeringai.  
"Terimakasih atas kerja sama mu,Yixing" gumamnya lalu tertawa bak iblis.

.

.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.  
Yixing tidak masuk-masuk juga.  
Ia jadi khawatir.  
Khawatir dengan keadaan Yixing dan juga khawatir denganㅡ

ㅡ _keputusan Yixing_

Suho makin mengacakkan rambutnya frustasi.

" _Oppa!"_

' _Suara yeoja gila itu'_ ucap Suho dalam hati.

 _Yeoja gila_ itu masuk kedalam ruangan Suho.

Matanya membulat ㅡ _sok lucu._

Suho menatapnya jengah.

"Ish,kenapa rambutmu berantakan, _oppa?"_ Tanya Irene lalu mencoba membenarkan rambut Suho. Suho menghindar.

"Jangan sentuh aku" ucap Suho dingin.  
Irene memandang Suho gemas.

' _Sebentar lagi kau akan jatuh kepelukanku,sayang'_ bisik Irene dalam hati.

Irene mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _ishh! Oppa_ jahat! Aku kan calon istrimu!"

 _ **CKLEKK..**_

Pintu terbuka. Masuklah seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian rapi.  
Mata Suho berbinar ketika melihat _yeoja_ itu.  
"Y-yixing.." Ia berdiri lalu hendak mendekati Yixing. Tetapi Irene menarik tangannya. Berniat memanas-manasi Yixing.

' _Kaulah yang akan kupanasi,bitch'_ batin Yixing.

 _ **"**_ _Eum..oppa,_ dasimu tidak rapi" Irene mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Suho.

Suho tak memperdulikannya.  
Yixing menatap keduanya malas.  
"Apakah aku salah masuk ruangan? Ku pikir ini ruangan Presdir Kim" ucap Yixing sarkas.  
Suho membulatkan matanya.  
"Y-ya,ini ruangan ku. Hei! menjauh dariku!" bentak Suho kepada Irene yang berusaha bergelayut manja dilengannya.  
Yixing tersenyum miring.  
"Lucu sekali ya calon istri anda, Presdir Kim" komentar Yixing. Suho menatap Yixing seolah mengatakan ' _Yixing please'_

Suho menghempaskan tangan Irene lalu berjalan mendekati Yixing. Ia mendorong Yixing dan menghimpitkannya kedinding.  
Irene membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya kaget.

' _Shit! Aku saja belum pernah sedekat itu dengan Suho oppa!'_ batin Irene geram.

Yixing tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi wajah Irene yang terbakar api cemburu.  
Suho menatap matanya.  
"Yixing..aku mohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.." ucap Suho sedih. Yixing mendorong pelan pundak Suho agar memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Maaf Presdir Kim. Tangan saya sakit. Jangan menghimpit tubuh saya" ucap Yixing. Sengaja ia keraskan agar Irene mendengar. Suho melihat kearah tangan Yixing. Yang benar saja,tangan kanannya diperban.  
" _Astaga_ Yixing! Siapa yang berani menyakitimu? Akan ku enyahkan dia,katakan padaku!" Yixing menatap Irene dengan tatapan kemenangan.  
"Seperti nya calon istri anda tahu siapa yang menyakiti saya,Presdir Kim" ucap Yixing sambil menatap Irene. Ia menyeringai puas.  
Irene meneguk ludahnya susah payah.  
Suho pun melihat kearah Irene. Tangannya mengepal.

" _A-ah,o-oppa.._ d-dia berbohong! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucap Irene susah payah.

' _AKAN KU TENDANG KAU DARI BUMI,ZHANG YIXING!'_ teriak Irene dalam hati.

Wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah.  
"Sudahlah. Aku muak denganmu. PERGI DARI RUANGAN KU!" bentak Suho tepat didepan wajah Irene.  
"t-tapi, _oppa_.."  
"KELUAR!"  
Yixing tertawa puas dalam hati.

Irene berjalan dengan kesal.  
"Akan ku adukan ke Nyonya Kim!"

.  
.

"APA?!" teriak Nyonya Kim.  
" _Sialan_ ,berani-beraninya ia mendekati anakku!" Irene menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Itu benar, _ahjumma_. Ia sempat menggoda Suho oppa" Irene masih mencoba memanas-manasi wanita paruh baya itu.

"Lalu, _yeoja_ genit itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho _oppa_! _astaga_ ,aku terkejut dan segera menarik _yeoja_ genit ituㅡ"  
"ㅡberani-berani nya dia ingin mencium Suho _oppa_ -ku. Aku saja tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu kepada Suho _oppa_ " ucap Irene penuh dengan kemunafikkan. Nyonya Kim semakin geram.  
"Sudahlah! 2 hari lagi kalian akan menikah! jadi,persiapkanlah diri kalian" Irene menyeringai puas.

 _'Kena kau,Suho Kim'_

* * *

 _ **WEDDING PARTY**_

 _ **KIM JOONMYEON & BAE JU HYEON**_

 _ **SATURDAY, the first of January**_

 _ **at Seven o'clock in the evening**_

Yixing menatap nanar kertas undangan itu.

Hatinya makin hancur.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus dia yang berjuang?

Kenapa bukan Suho?

Kenapa Suho tidak mengajaknya kabur saja dari Korea,kenapaㅡ

ㅡ _ **tes..**_

Air mata yang tak dapat dibendung lagi itupun keluar dari mata cantik Yixing. Yixing terisak.

Punggungnya bergetar.

" _H-hiks.."_

" _Wae,_ Suho- _ya? WAEE!"_ Yixing berjerit frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya.

Suho membuat hidupnya berantakan sekarang.

 _ **Mengurus Sehun**_

 _ **Berciuman karena Sehun**_

 ** _Ucapan mesum Suho_**

 ** _Diajak menikah_**

 ** _Dan.._**

 ** _..diajak menghancurkan sebuah pernikahan?_**

 ** _Ini gila._**

 _Suho telah memberikan efek buruk pada kehidupan Yixing._

Yixing menggelamkan wajahnya dibantal. Sudah cukup!

Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini!

Seharusnya Yixing tidak usah susah-susah masuk kedalam cerita rumit seperti ini.

Seharusnya ia juga tidak menerima kertas undangan itu. Kertas undangan _sialan_ yang dengan sengaja diantar oleh Irene ke apartementnya.

Yixing menyesal tidak membunuh Irene saja pada saat itu.

Tapi.. jika ia membunuh Irene, bukankah masalahnya menjadi lebih besar?

Lagipula ia telah merekam semua omongan yang Irene katakan pada saat itu.

"Hentikan mimpimu untuk menjadi istri Suho, Irene-ah" gumam Yixing.

* * *

Suho menatap tajam _eomma_ nya.

Sungguh,orang tua didepannya ini telah menguji kesabarannya habis-habisan.

Yap,hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Suho dengan Irene.

Izinkan aku untuk mengulanginya

 _Pernikahan Suho dengan_ _Yiㅡ_

 _ㅡ **Irene.**_

Suho tersenyum pahit.

Ia kemudian membayangkan kenangannya bersama Yixing

 _ **"Ya! Kau mesum sekali,eoh!"**_

Suho tersenyum geli ketika mengingat saat pertama kali Yixing menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya dan meminjam baju ganti.

 _ **"Aish! Kau annoying sekali!"**_

ㅡitulah kata-kata yang sering Yixing ucapkan kepadanya.

Suho tersenyum pahit lagi.

Mengingat tentang Yixing malah membuat dirinya semakin rapuh.

"YAK! SUHO KIM!"

Suho tersentak.

"Kau kenapa melamun, _eoh?!_ _Eomma_ daritadi bicara kau tidak mendengarkan,hah?! Dasar nakal!"

Suho meringis kesakitan saat Nyonya Kim menjewer telinganya.

"A-aduh, _appo!"_

Nyonya Kim mendengus kesal.

"I-iya aku dengarㅡ"

ㅡ ** _bohong._**

Nyonya Kim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu..

 _ **GREPP**_

" _eomma_ tidak menyangka akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan istri baru dan Sehun akan mendapatkan ibu baru" ucap Nyonya Kim penuh haru sambil memeluk putranya erat.

Suho terenyuh.

Ia tidak menyangka _eomma_ nya sebahagia ini melihatnya sebentar lagi akan menikahㅡ

ㅡ _lagi._

Suho terdiam.

"Sudahlah,ayo kita keluar, _sayang"_ ucap Nyonya Kim lalu mengajak Suho keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Yixing mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dibibirnya.

Berjalan mondar-mandir.

' _Kacaukan tidak ya,kacaukan tidak ya,kacaukan tidak yaㅡ'_ itulah kalimat bodoh yang terus keluar dari kedua belah bibir merah itu.

Hari ini adalah hari penikahan calon suaㅡ

 _oh ralat._

ㅡ ** _hari pernikahan mantan calon suaminya._**

Yixing memejamkan matanya.

Ia sungguh tidak rela Suho menikah dengan orang yang salah.

Orang tampan dan baik seperti Suho harus menikah dengan orang yang tepat.

Orang yang tampan dan baik seperti Suho harus menikah dengan calon ibu yang tepat untuk Sehun.

Orang yang tampan dan baik hati seperti Suho harus menikah dengannyㅡ

ㅡ _ **ups.**_

Yixing meremas sprei kasurnya dengan kasar.

" _Sialan!_ Aku benar-benar harus mengacaukan pernikahan itu!" Ucap Yixing final lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

 _ **ANNYEONGGG~~**_

 _ **Gimana chapter kali ini? Apakah memuaskan? Ngeheheㅡ**_

 _ **Akankah Sulay bersatu?**_

 ** _ㅡapanya hayo yg bersatu heheheheh.#IYKWIM_**

 ** _Please jangan lupa review._**

 ** _ini yang kemaren-kemaren minta next udh aku next-in loh. Fast update lagi._**

 ** _Aku butuh bgt review dr kalian. Liat review dari kalian tuh.._**

 ** _..indah bgt._**

 ** _please abaikan._**

 ** _OKEH POKONYA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA. SARAN/MASUKANNYA AKU TERIMA㈴2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _dind._**


End file.
